Fighting the Demon
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Jak and his friends are sent on a mission to find Eco but encounter a new enemy plus a vengeful old one. Who's this person haunting his dreams? What are these strange creatures on the new land? Please Review. Chapter 8 added.
1. Sent off to find Eco

Tittle: Fighting the demon

Author: Quick-demon

Disclamers: Jak II characters aren't mine, just borrowing them for a little while. I'll give 'em back…I promise! *Flutters eyes* Oh and Naughty Dog rulez!

Rating: PG

Game: Jak II. After the game.

Summery: "Hmmm doesn't sound too hard! Just find Eco get out of there and be back here to party! Sounds good to me"

Jak and his motley gang of friends are off to find Eco to power the cities shield walls. The Shield walls are failing and the remainder of the wondering leaderless Metals Heads are getting close to the city again sensing their weakness. Jak and his friends are sent overseas to a new land to find it. Who are these new creatures that are on this new and strange land? What makes them more dangerous than the Hora-quan? Jak faces a deadly enemy that may endanger his friends as well as himself…can he save them in time before they face destruction?

Sorry, I had to make a little cliffhanger in the summery :) Enjoy my story!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jak entered Haven forest. His trusty long time friend and partner Daxter sat on his shoulder. Jak pulled put his all-familiar Morph gun and switched it to Blaster mode. The weight felt right in his hands as he made his way down the hill to the small river.

The sun shone on their faces as birds chirped in the misty morning air. It felt good to get out of the city and get back to nature. It felt like home to him, reminded him about all the times he was little. How he went climbing in the trees, swimming in rivers and lakes and eating fruit from large various trees. He missed home.

He knew that the city was his home. After the fall of Praxis and the defeat of Kor, he was made welcome and he was the hero of the city. People often smiled at him or gave him some of their produce for free; even if he politely declined he was still flooded by people giving him showers of gifts and praises. 

After all he was the heir of Mar.

Sometimes Jak would get sick of playing 'hero'. Risking his life for it all. Sometimes it was a little much. He was expected to do suicide missions and come back alive. He called it a 'hero's burden'. A hero has to uphold responsibilities during his time. Well that what he told himself but he's beginning to think that he was just at the right place at the right time.

"Jak! Can I use the gun this time?" Daxter suddenly asked and Jak snapped out of his thoughts, "Please! I would like to give the baby a little action. Arrrrgghhh"

Jak smiled, "No Dax, she's mine. You can get your own gun from somewhere else"

"That's no fair. You always get to handle the baby! I would like, just for once…" Daxter kept complaining

"Fine! Do you want to face the Metal Heads?" Jak growled

Daxter winced, "Ah, on second thought I can wait. Heh, heh"

Jak smirked; he knew he'd get it his way.

It was just a routine mission. Some wondering Metal Heads reach the forest and threatened the city. It was Jak's and Sig's job to flush them out. Sig was busy elsewhere and so Jak had to do the dirty work.

Not that Jak mind that is. It was better than the sewers that the Krimson Guard had to do.

Purple energy whizzed passed his long ear. Jak immediately turned to the source and fired his weapon into the emptiness of the forest. Instead of the bullets hitting the hard rock wall it met a large familiar figure. The figure screamed as came visible it fell dead. Jack smiled. As his mission had begun.

Soon he made his way through the lake and to the large tree that the young Samos mediated at one time. He killed every Metal Head that hid amongst its terrain. When he was satisfied that his job was done he slipped his gun in his holster and gave a satisfying sigh.

"There. About 50 Metals Heads less to worry about" Jak said as he headed back down through a small cave.

"Yeah. That was some shooting. Those Metal Heads have no chance!" Daxter praised, "How about going to the gun course and give me a whirl at the baby.  Me and the Peace Maker we'll go a long way!"

Jak rolled his eyes, "Like I said Dax get your own gun. This one is mine!"

"Oh come on Jak!" Daxter whinnied, "It's not like I'm going to brake it!"

"If you stop spending so much money into the Naughty Ottsel, then you can buy a really good Peace Maker" Jak told him 

"What? And stop partying? No way!" Daxter shook his head then shrugged, "I can just borrow yours!"

"Oh don't worry about it" Jak sighed; the Ottsel didn't get the message.

***

They entered the city. He hopped on his Zoomer that Keira gave him as a gift. She had been working on it since the Rift Rider was completed. She did it mainly to stop Jak from stealing and hijacking everyone else's vehicles. The Zoomer that Keira modified had harder armour, better turning and faster. A lot faster. In a flash the Zoomer hummed alive.

"Jak, you think you could drive…" the Ottsel was cut off

Jak stamped his food on the accelerator and they were jerked back with sudden speed that it sent the Ottsel flying off Jak's shoulder and hanging on his fluoro hair.

"SLOWER" he screamed over the wind finished his sentence

Jak dodged through the city, nearly missing people, guards and other vehicles. He turned tight corners with ease and zoomed through with out a care. Adrenalin pumped through his veins as a tingerly familiar sensation went though all his body.

"AAHHHHH" Daxter screamed as wind raced in his mouth and around the eyes, creating a comical rippling effect

Jak just gave a manic laugh in response as he changed hover heights narrowly missing people and other crafts. Their loud motors rushed though for a second then the roaring wind returned.

Soon they reached the port. But instead of hovering above the water to avoid traffic Jak made a sharp turn right and went right into traffic. Daxter could only scream as his stomach went flipping and flopping around inside. This was worse than that time he got drunk…

To Daxter's great relief he saw the Naughty Ottsel. His pride and joy and his swinging joint since the accident with Krew. But Jak showed no signs of slowing down.

"Jak" Daxter his voice with rising panic

"Yes buddy?" Jak's voice was now deeper and menacing

"STOP!" Daxter screamed

Jak smirked, "Sure anything for my little buddy"

As they neared the door the opening doors, Jak slammed the brakes and the Zoomer came to a sudden halt. The sudden jerk sent Daxter flying forwards inside the building and landing inside the boxing ring that resided in the middle of the joint.

Daxter slid and slammed into the ropes on one of the sides. Daxter was dazed as his mind tried to comprehend the last few seconds of what happened. There were a few people who saw what happened and were in the building at the time. Tess was one of them and she came up to Daxter in worry. Daxter opened his eyes and saw her.

"Oh Daxter are you ok?" she said in her worried voice

Daxter's mind finally gripped with his surroundings and slid into he's normal character, "Sure sugar, if you kiss all my boo, boos"

Sig was there also and approached Jak.

"That was some hell of a parking cherry!" Sig scoffed as Jak hopped off his Zoomer and walked in

"Yeah well, I like my driving fast" Jak replied in his tough tone, a glint of madness hinted in his eyes that made Sig frown.

Daxter got up, "Yeah! Some driving! Next time why don't you drive into a whole nest of Metal Heads and get us both killed!"

"Relax Dax, I was only having some fun" Jak said smoothly giving a grin

"Fun…FUN! You call that FUN! I think I need a new heart and stomach with all the driving you do! But this stunt was crazy! You were insane!" Daxter ranted on

Jak gave a mischievous smile, "your not half wrong"

Then it hit Daxter. Jak was acting strange. Jak liked excitement and adventure but he never drove so dangerously before. Either he needed a hobby or he was getting more and more reckless.

"What do ya mean?" Daxter asked

Jak slumped from his posture and seemed to loose his act as he rubbed his eyes, "Ah forget it. Sorry"

Keira approached them all and spoke before Daxter could protest, "Hi guys, I'm glad you're all here. Torn wanted us to locate some natural Eco wells to keep the shield wall running and the Eco in supply"

"Why doesn't the Krimson Guards do that?" Jak asked

"Because these wells are far away from the city. Where the Metal Heads haven't even been," Keira explained

"Hold on there Chilli pepper, how far are we talking?" Sig inquired

"Well the Metal Heads took over all this land and sucked the Eco wells dry. So the natural Eco would have to come from the outside" Samos filled in now making his presence known in the room, "I sense that large amounts of Eco are coming from over the sea"

"The sea?" Daxter blinked then he thought out loud, "Where there's sea there is a beach and where there is a beach there is WOMEN! When do we leave?"

"Sooner the better" Samos ignored Daxter's narrow mind, "The Eco supply is getting critically low because of the Baron's foolish scheming and we need those supplies soon or the shield wall wont protect us from the remaining Metal Heads. Even if they are leaderless they have enough brain to pose a threat"

"Wait, let me get this straight" Jak shook his head and waving his hand, "We're going over the sea to another place to find Eco because we're running low on it"

Nods only confirmed his statement.

"Well then where is this place and does it have any one living there?" Jak concluded with his questions

"It's about 100 throws north from here, we'll take an Air Train there by ship we sail to the new country" Keira answered his first question

"We don't know anything about the new land, only that it holds a great amount of Eco. Our job is to just find it. Torn will send a retrieval team to properly store and send the Eco back here" Samos answered the second question

"Hmmm doesn't sound too hard" Daxter murmured, "Just find Eco get out of there and be back here to party! Sounds good to me"

"How long does it take to get there?" Jak asked

"All together, I say a week or two" Keira replied

"A week or two?!" Daxter almost yelled, "Just getting there. I better call Brutter so he mind the place for me"

"I thought you didn't like Lurkers Dax" Jak sounding surprised

"I don't but Brutter seems to have to same taste for partying as I do and anyway he owes me a favour" Daxter replied

"So when do we leave" Sig asked

"This afternoon. Unfortunately I wont be accompanying you. I have to protect Haven Forest and help keep the Metal Heads at bay," Samos informed

"Well let's do it" Jak smiled

***

They all crowed at the port in front of the air train. The sun began it's setting with an orange glow and gave the water a weird but wonderful colour. People decided to head home for the night as some partygoers put on their best clothing and headed out for a night on the town.

Torn was there to give the motley gang a farewell.

"I sent a team a few weeks ago to build up a ship for you to sail on. They should be ready when you arrive. They will take you to the new land and locate the Eco" Torn informed, "This mission is important. If we don't get Eco into this place it will turn into a war zone"

"Is that your farewell note? No goodbye or nothin'?" Daxter asked with a hint of sarcasm

"No good byes to you rodent" Torn growled, "I'll be glad to see you go"

"Awww I knew there was a fuzzy warm spot in there just for me!" Daxter said in mocking sarcasm

"Can it orange rat!" Torn growled taking a disliking to Daxter since he and Jak jointed the Underground.

Daxter just poked out his tongue at him.

"Well you better be off or you'll wont reach the sea by schedule" Samos interrupted

They all said their goodbyes. Tess gave a big kiss to Daxter, which made his orange cheeks go a brilliant red. Keira farewelled her father in a hug and soon Jak, Daxter, Sig and Keira boarded the red Air Train. The back door closed at the Train took off into the air and over the wall. They waved all the way.

Soon the four relaxed. Sig lay down on his seat taking up all the room, "If you cherries don't mind, I'll be gettin' some shut eye"

Keira fell into Jak's arms as now they were away from Samos's gaze. They spoke no words but enjoyed each other's company. Daxter hopped off Jak's shoulder and slipped into a corner and sighed. Daxter didn't like when Jak and Keira got all mushy. 

It was going to be a long ride.

For four days they stayed in the Air Train, cramped, bored and grumpy. From time to time they went for a pit stop but had to get moving again without enjoying the outdoors. Soon darkness fell and the four companions decided to get ready for bed again. Blankets were handed out and all slipped into their uneasy slumbers. 

Keira took the opposing seat from Sig. Jak slept on the floor with Daxter curled up on his belly. The low hum of the Air Train engine lulled them to sleep.

He stood in front of dark eco. Its black velvet purple reflected the white eerie  moonlight. Large tall trees sheltered the lake. This place was exclusive. Secret, that only few could find. Jak wasn't told that, he just felt it.

_Jak looked at the lake. He hated the inky darkness, how it is merciless to anything that fall into it. Yet he loved it. He loved how the Dark Eco made him stronger, made him unique… made him powerful. How he can lose control and unleash a wave of power on the Metal Heads and how they recoil in horror at the sight of him._

_Even his friends, at first were afraid of him or treated him different for his new found behaviour. Even if they didn't show it they knew what power he had, he controlled. But now seemed to forget the potential he holds for destroying their lives. Not that he wanted to but the danger was still there._

_His heart felt a tug as he stood there on the banks. The calm depths called him. It beckoned to come in and bathe in the darkness. His rational mind refused to take no step. He knew if he touched the murky liquid he would be gone. The tug grew stronger. Jak resisted. Soon the tug came a large wave of temptation. His feelings seemed to flood his mind. He tried to think clearly but his heart was the voice in the matter. It listened to the mind no more. Finally Jak couldn't take anymore and his mind gave in._

_He involuntarily took another step and another. As if someone else was doing it he jumped into the air and was about to dive in…_

…When he jolted awake.He breathing was in shallow gasps as he realised it was all a dream. Daxter grunted as the jolt threw him from the warm pillow to the cold floor. Jak tried to relax himself as he noticed that Keira and Sig were still asleep. Daxter rubbed his eyes.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" He growled, "I was enjoying a beach full of women and you had to spoil it!"

"Sorry" came the quiet reply

Daxter crawled to his feet and walked over to his best friend, "Are you ok Jak? Did you have a bad dream or somethin'?"

"Yeah" Jak muttered

"Maybe you should have some Yakow milk. But since we're living on 'rationed food'" he spat the word 'rationed food', "We don't have any"

"It's ok Dax. Go back to sleep" Jak waved him off

Daxter felt a little offended that his friend will not talk to him freely about problems. They were best friends and real close buddies. Daxter wasn't easy to get rid of.

"I can't go back to sleep, no thanks to you" Daxter replied but not much sarcasm or anger in his voice

"Well try" Jak replied

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Daxter crossed his arms and stared at Jak stubbornly

"What do you mean?" Jak replied innocently

Daxter rolled his eyes, "This whole psycho thing. You're becoming more dangerous! Before we left you drove like a manic. I almost lost my fur because of you!"

Jak sighed as he recalled all his times of becoming a little 'crazy'. He looked away and sighed again, "I don't know Dax"

"Whaddaya mean ya don't know? You do know!" Daxter growled, "You just wont tell me!"

Jak turned his head back Daxter and snapped, "Because it's none of your business!"

"It is my business Jak! I wanna help! I thought we were friends!" Daxter played his guilt card

"We are friends…it's just too hard to understand" Jak sighed his anger gone

Daxter looked into Jak's blue eyes and saw a sense of loneliness, fear and sadness. Daxter decided to get real honest.

"Jak, I will understand coz we're best buddies. Through thick and thin we've been and you wont tell me a simple problem? Well when ever you ready to talk I'm hear for you buddy" The orange Ottsel revealing his more sensitive side that was rarely seen.

Jak seemed surprised. Daxter turned away and crawled up on Jak's stomach to return to sleep. He shut his eyes and hoped his words took affect on his elf looking partner. Jak sighed and closed his eyes as Daxter's words sank into his mind and his heart. They brought comfort that he was not alone against the perils that resided in him.

TBC….


	2. Kicking Metal Head Butt!

The Air Train finally landed for the last time on the trip. The morning sun rose from the east bathing them in its warmth as they walked out onto the cool morning air. They stretched and walked about trying to get their feet working again from being cramped inside the Air Train. Trees receded from the beach. The salty sea air filled their noses as the morning birds hooted and chirped their voices and songs in the canopy above.

They approached a large metallic ship that somehow floated; it awaited them in the shallows upon the shoreline. Krimson Guards stood around the shoreline as some civilian type people tinkered with the boat. Along the outskirts of the beach was tents set up for sleeping and resting.

Some patrolling Krimson Guards came and escorted them to the ship. Jak glared at them but made no move or gesture towards them. The Krimson Guard that stood next to him seemed not to notice because the mask covered his face. But underneath it the Guard felt uncomfortable and scared. If the stories are true then he had every right to be scared.

Jak knew they were on the good side now since the Baron is gone. But Jak couldn't help feeling resentment towards them. They went through hard times because of them, even if they were only following orders.

Daxter looked around from Jak's shoulder and growled, "I see a beach but I see no women! Just some stupid old tents and stupid Krimson Guard"

"Oh and what does that make me?" Keira asked over hearing Daxter's complaint

"Oh uh…" Daxter murmured in embarrassment as he had forgotten she was there, "I mean pretty women…oh I mean other women. Women who are not taken"

Keira put her hands on her hips and glared, "Pretty women?"

Daxter cringed back further, "Jak….help"

"Your on your own Dax" Jak chuckled, "You got yourself into it you can get yourself out"

"Easy for you to say! Your not two foot tall, orange and pant-less!" Daxter growled

"Will you cherries be quiet, we're almost at the ship" Sig growled

Daxter growled and moaned on Jak's shoulder. Keira decided to take it up with Daxter later but they all remained silent until they reached the ship.

One Krimson Guard went ahead and told the mechanics working on the ship that the visitors had arrived. Two mechanics stopped working and turn towards the group as they approached them.

An older male greeted them; he was in a blue jump suit that was dirty and grimy from oil and rust. His pale face was smudged in the same way but a friendly grin scrawled through it.

"Welcome, I am Tollanar, head mechanic of this ship and this is my daughter and assistant Jolva" he greeted

As soon as he introduced Jolva she approached them in the same fashion as her father. She was grimy and wore a blue jumpsuit. She smiled at them sweetly. Jak heard Daxter purr.

"Arrrr. Maybe there are some other women are on this beach after all" Daxter smiled

He hopped down and approached the girl in a cool style. He smoothed his ears back and flashed his white teeth.

"Hey there sweet cheeks! Orange Lightning is here to rock ya world. How about later we can pitch a tent and get a few screws loose?" he said smoothly

Jolva was slightly confused by the Orange matter that talked in front of her. She didn't know what it is or his sense of humour or character. She bent down to look at the animal.

"Wow, aren't you a cute little thing" she patted him roughly on the head, "I don't think I seen anyone like you before"

"No touch the do" Daxter quipped, "I'm quite unique and love to have fun"

She straightened herself, "That's good…." Unsure what else to say

"Sorry about him, he gets like this when he's away from the Naughty Ottsel for long periods of time" Jak cut in

"It's quite alright, I think he's cute" Jolva smiled. She at least knew what the Naughty Ottsel was, everyone did.

Daxter turned to Jak and smiled, "You hear that Jak? She thinks I'm cute!"

"I don't know about you cherries but I would like to start this journey before the Yakows come home" Sig interrupted

"Oh yes, well the voyage is going to take a few days. We'll be companying you as well as the Captain and Crew" Tollanar continued

"How does this ship work?" Keira asked now running her hand along the metallic body

"Fibre Glass and Blue Eco" Tollanar replied, "Though electricity would have been preferred, Blue Eco is more sufficient and runs our engines better. It also makes the ship faster and time is at the essence here"

"Interesting" Keira smiled

Tollanar was about to go into technical jargon when suddenly gunshots were heard. They all turned to see the Krimson Guard running to one spot and firing their weapons to something in the forest.

"Oh no not again!" Tollanar cried and ran to the ship.

A loud roar was heard and a large Metal Head bowled through the Krimson Guards. It was similar to the one that Sig and Jak ran away from during the time under the port.

"Hey I recognized this mother!" Sig cried and pulled out his Peace Maker, "Its time to battle again!"

Jak whipped out his Morph gun and switched to Peace Maker mode. Keira and Jolva headed towards the ship. Daxter hopped back on Jak's shoulder. Krimson Guards shot at it and threw small Dark Eco bombs (similar to the ones at the dig site) at it but it didn't affect the bug creature one bit.

Jak and Sig charged up their Peacemakers and the blue energy was released. Blue electricity smacked onto the large creature' head. It screamed and charged towards the offenders.

"Looks like we got his attention!" Sig commented and ran off charging his Peace Maker as he went

Jak separated from Sig and charged his Peace Maker also. They both fired from different directions. The beast growled and shook its head. The beast swung his enormous tail at Sig. Sig jumped it and charged his Peace Maker again and fired. The missile missed its target but hit its shoulder instead. The beast merely chuckled.

Jak was getting ready for another charge and fired. The beast bobbed his its head down to miss the attack. Sig decided to get a little closer to the sucker. He jumped onto the Metal Head's tail and climbed up onto its back. The Metal Head felt him running along its spine and it shook madly trying to get him off. Sig held on and crawled to its head. He charged the Peace Maker and gloated.

"Eat this!" Sig cried

He pulled the trigger the short-range blast hit the Metal head and spilt its contents all over its head. The beast shrilled and screamed and waved about. Sig decided to get off before things got real ugly. Sig started to run down its back. The beast wasn't going to let Sig down easy. The beast swung it's tail and scooped up Sig as he ran down the back. The sudden jerk knocked the wind out of him.

"Sig!" Jak yelled and ran up to the beast charging his Peace Maker.

The Metal Head reared its head at Jak and shrilled. Jak fired and struck the Metal Head in its head. The beast, determined not to let give up his vengeance, roared and swung its tail and threw Sig mightily high into the air.

SIG!" Jak cried in fear as Sig was launched into the air

Sig arched over the land and into the deep blue water. He entered with a cold hard splash. The Crew on the ship who saw what happened sent down a lifeboat and made their way towards Sig.

The Metal Head seemed to laugh.

Jak growled as anger built up in his system. A familiar tingerly sensation filled his muscles. Jak calmly put his Peace Maker away as Daxter saw Dark Eco sparks emitting from his companion. He jumped off knowing what was going to happen. 

Jak growled and screwed his eyes shut. Dark Eco wrapped around his body. Suddenly his fears loneliness and sadness didn't mater anymore. He was powerful; nothing could kill him, not even Kor. He felt the energy burning inside him, being fuelled by rage and anger. He was in charge, in power. He was free.

His eyes shot open and black shiny eyes with no pupils or whites met the Metal Head. Jak's skin turned purple as his horns grew out of his purple hair. His nail shot out and grew hard to form claws. Dark Eco sparked around him, his muscles tense for battle. He smiled. The monster inside of Jak was let loose. Daxter hopped back on Jak's shoulder like every other time Jak did this.

Jak felt the familiar weight and ran off towards the Metal Head. Even if the Metal Head was large massive creature, it didn't have enough brain to be in a circus. All it knew what to do is to kill and fight. His leader did all the thinking. It ran on pure instinct and count Jak as a threat.

It shrieked and moved its legs like a millipede towards Jak. Dark Jak smiled mischievously.

"Come on you over grown bug!" Jak taunted in his deep menacing voice, "Show me what you're made of"

The beast roared as it took the challenge. Out of its mouth it shot bullets of Dark Eco. Jak simply dodged them and laughed, "Is that all you got?"

The beast raised its claws when Jak was near enough and stuck down only to hit dirt. It tried to strike a couple of times but Dark Jak was too quick. Jak smiled as the scythe looking claw came down again. He jumped onto it and dug his hard supernatural nails into the forearm. The creature screamed as Dark Jak sent sparks of Dark Eco into the wound, and then finally he dragged his hand down the arm making the wound bigger.

The beast waved its arm frantically in pain, trying to get the offender off. Daxter who was quietly holding on to Jak's shoulder screwed his eyes shut at the gruesome experience. 

He heard Dark Jak's manic chuckle.

Jak seemed unruffled by the beast's attempts to get rid of him. Instead he climbed his way up the arm, onto its shoulder. Then climbed on top of its head where the shiny Metal Head Skull Gem shone brightly. Just like Sig had done previously.

"Say hi to Kor for me" Dark Jak gloated as he charged up his power

Dark Eco sparks flared around him. He made a fist with his right hand and he leapt in the air, higher than he normally would, and brung his charged fist down onto the beast's forehead. Daxter recognised it to be the move Dark Bomb. The first gift that the Oracle had given Jak.

Powerful shockwave of purple spread out from his fist enveloping the beast's head. The beast roared and shrilled, the pain was unbearable. Dark Jak jumped off the Metal Head and landed with ease on the ground from the dizzying hight.

Finally the beast fell, the Dark Eco killing the last brain cells it had (which was not many) and collapsed with a large quaking thud. It let out a croaky roar and dramatically ended its life. Dark Jak could feel the power leaving; he didn't want to return to the shadows where he hid. He wanted to have fun, be free and not live in his everyday fears and worries. He didn't want to carry the 'hero burden' no more. But soon his discolouration returned to his normal creamy skin. His eyes lost its murky blackness, his hair returned to fluoro blond, his claws seemed to shrink back to their normal size nails and his horns receded back into his skull.

He was normal again. Jak slouched and puffed. He was extremely tired. His alter ego took longer and more energy than it should have.

"Wow Jak!" Daxter cried, "That Metal Head didn't stand a chance!"

Jak just smiled. He heard his friends calling to him. He turned and saw them waving at him in relief. 

***

Later they were all on board the ship. Lots of Krimson Guards were patrolling on board, only because they escaped the attack from the Metal Head.

Jak rested on a seat. Keira sat next to him squeezing his hand. Jolva sat nearby. Daxter rolled up to her and put on his best charm.

"So how did you like me handling that mean Metal Head?" Daxter asked

"I thought your friend did?" Jolva said a little surprised

"Jak? Nah, he just helped me. He's my sidekick. We do this stuff all the time!" Daxter boasted

Daxter ranted on about how he defeated the Metal Heads and their leader and try to charm the girl into his arms. Jolva listened intently when Daxter told the story about the battles but was a bit confused when Daxter switched on the charm. She didn't understand the creature's character.

Sig approached Jak with his Peace Maker in hand.

"That was some hell of a metal mashing, cherry" Sig said in his deep voice, "That nasty critter won't be bothering us again"

"Are you ok?" Jak asked

"Yeah I'm fine but my Peace Maker is water logged" Sig growled rattling his gun

"I can fix it if you like" Tollanar offered as he approached

Sig looked at the older man then his gun and sighed, "All right, but if you do anything to brake her….."

"I'll be gentle" Tollanar reassured

"You better" Sig threatened

Tollanar slinked away to repair the Peace Maker. Sig's gaze burned into the back of his neck.

"That's good that I find you all here" a deep voice bellowed

They all turned to see a large bearded man. He seemed rigorous, commanding but gentle. He had brown hair, brown moustache and beard, he was bulky as Sig, and he wore a red tunic with long brown pants. A dark green cape hung from his shoulders. He had his hands behind his back looking at the visitors respectfully.

"My name is Kranzar, Captain of this ship _Ecoexplorer_. Your quarters are below deck. Torn gave us your names so there is no need for introductions" he boomed 

"_Ecoexplorer_?" Daxter snorted, "Might as well call it _scrapjunk _or _floatingdisaster_!"

"You must be Daxter. Torn told me about you" Kranzar boomed

"Yeah, me and him are great friends" Daxter gave a smile

"He told me that your are an annoying little orange rat" Kranzar continued

"Yeah? Well don't always believe what you hear" Daxter replied

"Do you know anything about this land?" Jak interrupted

"Yes. I haven't been there myself but other people I known have. It's very dangerous in these lands, creatures are rumoured to live there" the Captain informed them

"Metal Heads?" Jak asked

"No, I think more deadly type of creatures exist there" the Captain's deep voice grew quiet, "No one has seen them properly, those who have never got to live to tell the tale"

"Ooohh spooky" Daxter quipped

"We just have to be cautious when entering the land. If you stick together and keep your wits about you then we can find this Eco without too much drama" Kranzar reassured, "Now the sun is setting. You all should get to sleep, I bet you all had a busy day battling with the Hora-quan"

His eyes rested on Jak when he said it but quickly darted elsewhere. Kranzar turned away and disappeared somewhere into the ship. The group moved off for the Cabins. Daxter said goodbye to Jolva and rejoined Jak at his shoulder.

Jak knew that everyone saw the battle with him and the Metal Head. The crew stayed well away from him, so did the guards and the Captain gave him a harsh look that he knew his secret. Jak too tired to care what everyone else thought. As long Keira loved him, Daxter by his side and Sig watching his butt, he was all right.

After entering the cabins they settled themselves in and laid down on the soft feather beds. It felt good and different from the hard metal Air Train seats that they had been sleeping on.

They prepared themselves for bed. Daxter giving his usual remarks, Sig growling for quiet and Keira with her gentle words, Jak felt right at home. Where ever home was. He shuffled into his sheets as Daxter curled up at the end of his bed next to his leg. Keira slept in a separate bed, wishing there was a double bed in the room and Sig slept in the corner where his bed is, already fast asleep.

Jak drifted peacefully off to sleep, his tired body getting the rest it needs.

TBC….


	3. Be prepared!

Dark Eco. The substance that brings him power as well as death.

_Again he was in the secret forest. The Green moonlight lit up the black purple velvet in the lake. No creature lived around Dark Eco or even came near it. Only trees and grass seemed to dare._

_He felt someone behind him, he wanted to turn but he found that he couldn't. He felt the figure move closer._

_"What do you want?" Jak asked_

_"To talk" came an in human voice_

_"About what?" Jak asked in surprise_

_"About us" the mysterious voice echoed behind him_

_"What do you mean?" Jak asked more curious_

_"Our lives" the figure mysteriously said_

_"Who are you?" Jak asked_

_"You know me already" the voice replied_

_"Really? Don't tell me…let me guess…your Daxter" Jak said sarcastically_

_"I have come to tell you to be prepared" the voice said ignoring Jak's sarcasm_

_"Be prepared? For what?" Jak asked confused_

_"Just be prepared," the voice whispered _

_Soon it disappeared into the shadows behind._

Jak woke up suddenly. His eyes flashed open as his body jerked out of sleep. He looked around and saw everyone still sleeping silently. He carefully shifted out of his bed, carefully trying not to wake Daxter who laid at his feet. Jak smiled at Daxter when he time to time spoke in his drunken sleep.

"Yeah…lets go baby… Why don't you and I…. go around back…*snore*….and I give you some real….fun" he murmured

Jak shook his head. Even in his sleep Daxter still chased woman. Daxter seriously needed a girlfriend, either that or psychiatric help.

Jak quietly walked up the stairs and exited the cabin. Cold salty sea air met him. The wind smacked his face as the Eco powered ship cruised through the raging sea. His wild golden hair whipped in the wind. The green moon shone in the heavens as the stars twinkled in the black sky.

Jak quietly walked on the deck to the guarding rail. Some Krimson Guard were around but they lazed about. There was nothing to attack or look out for in the middle of an inky blue ocean. Jak kept well away from them. He leaned on the guarding rail and wondered about his dream.

Who was that guy and how does he know him? And be prepared for what?

Jak knew the answer to the second question, be prepared for the creatures in the new land. What else is there to be prepared for?

"A cool night isn't it?" a voice boomed from behind him

He snapped out from his thoughts and looked towards the intruder behind. It was Kranzar. His alertness gone he turned back around and kept his pose, leaning on the guardrail.

"Yes its refreshing" not knowing what else he could say

Kranzar sighed and stood next to Jak.

"Sorry about my crew acting strange" the Captain apologized, "Me and my men have travelled the world, visited other towns, cities and had our dealings with the Hora-quan. Never before we had seen someone single handed defeat a large Hora-quan before"

"Not many people have" Jak replied

"Since we only just been to Haven City a few weeks before we only heard stories and rumours about you" Kranzar explained further, "though I only thought they were just stories…"

Jak growled and turned to him, "Its ok, I get it. It's real big shock that I can turn into a monster and kick some large Metal Head butt"

"I guess your sick of all of this rumours and story business huh?" Kranzars stepped away a bit

Jak sighed, "Yeah" 

But it went deeper than that.

"Soon it will die down and they will tell their kids the stories and so on. You're a legend among them and that's a rare honour. Mar was a legend, only because he built the city and its defence systems to protect the people of Haven City" Kranzar told him

"Yeah I guess so," Jak murmured

"You shouldn't worry yourself with things that are out of your hands. You should be worried of what lays a head on an unknown land" Kranzar knocked some sense into him

Jak thought he was right. He should be concentrating on the task ahead. Not wondering about silly dreams or his dark side. He smiled.

"So Kranzar, tell me about some of your travels" Jak said casually changing the subject

Kranzar smiled, "Well sure. This world is a big place! It's too bad some people are too concerned with the affairs of their own city to realize this"

"Yeah, I know" Jak agreed, thinking about all the people back in Haven City

"Anyway…"Kranzar started

Kranzar told him about his adventures, his life, how he met the Metal Heads and how he survived the most difficult of situations. For hours they talked until the sun came over the horizon.

***

Jak swished his bland breakfast around the bowl not bothering to even eat it. Sig sat next to him eating his breakfast as if there was no tomorrow. Keira sat opposite of the boys and settled with a drink of juice and decided to stay away from the tasteless goo. Daxter came back with a bowl of it and he didn't look too happy.

Daxter slammed the bowl on the breakfast table and sat next to Keira (Because he's too small he sat on the table).

"What happened to five star service? And what do they call this?!" he growled

"Breakfast" Sig replied eating last slop from his bowl

Daxter looked at him in disgust, "Breakfast? I call it a Crocadog's puke! I can't believe people can eat this stuff!"

"It's nutritious. Keeps you strong and healthy" Sig quoted

"More like nauseous and frail!" Daxter retorted

"If you don't like it then don't eat it Daxter" Keira simply said

"Fine then I wont, but if I start nibbling at one of your ears then you know why!" Daxter crossed his arms

Sig looked across at Jak who hadn't said a word. He kept swishing his spoon around his bowl and stared mindlessly at it.

"Are you going to eat that cherry?" Sig asked

Jak didn't reply but he dropped the spoon and slapped the bowl towards Sig. Then he got up and left the small dining hall.

"What's up with him?" Daxter asked

"I don't know" Sig replied grabbing the rejected bowl, "Maybe you should go talk to him"

"Me?" Daxter snorted, "I tried to but he wont talk to me"

"I'll go" Keira offered, "This juice taste bland anyway"

With that she got up and walked out of the hall. Sig shrugged and gulped down the contents of Jak's untouched goo. Daxter poked out his tongue in disgust.

"I'm going to find somewhere where I don't have to watch people eating gross stuff!" Daxter announced and hopped off the seat and walked out. 

Sig shrugged and was left to eat the food on his own.

***

Jak let the salty air brush his hair back and fill his nose. The hum of the ship's motors vibrated the metallic flooring as he made his way to the back of the ship. He stopped when he met the guardrail. He rested his hands on it and leaned against them. He watched the morning sun rising up and out of the water.

He felt a small smooth hand across his shoulder he looked at the hand then around opposite side to see Keira smiling at him. Jak smiled for a few seconds then his usual tough face returned.

"What's wrong Jak? You seemed a bit upset this morning," Keira said calmly

"Just tired, that's all" He shrugged

"Didn't you sleep well?" she asked the obvious

"No" he replied simply

"You want to talk about it?" she asked

"No…" Jak replied

"Why not?" she pressed

Jak turned to her and snapped, "Because its none of your business"

Keira took her hand away and bit back some threatening tears, "You can't trust me, is that it?"

"No its not that" Jak said realising his mistake

"If you want us to have a relationship, we have to start trusting each other" she said sternly, clearly upset

"I know but I…" Jak never finished

"When you think you can trust me, you know where to find me" she turned and walked away

Jak sighed and put his hand to his head. Why did Keira had to be so difficult? He grew irritated. Why did everyone have to be so difficult? Why couldn't they accept his privacy, his choice? He growled. He slammed his fist down onto the railings. He felt dark power surging through his body. He decided to calm down. There was no point to turn loose his dark side on the ship when there was no one to fight.

He sighed. It was going to be a long cruse.

***

Daxter walked out of the small Dining room and onto the deck. He walked along the metallic floor wondering what to do. He didn't know how long the ship would take to get to the new land. He was utterly bored. He needs some fun, some action… he needed to party!

Daxter thought how he could throw a party. Since the Naughty Ottsel was opened he got hooked on partying every second or third night. He had been five days since the leaving of the city and not even one party since then. His brain and body cried out for another hit.

"In a party you need, a joint, grog and women" Daxter thought out loud to himself, "Well the only decent joint is the dining room below deck. Now the alcohol!"

Daxter looked around.

"Now if I was alcohol where would I be?" he murmured and crept around the deck, "I'll be stored somewhere…below deck. Maybe in the cargo bay!"

Daxter ran off to a flight of stairs that go down into the darkness of the cargo bay. He jumped down from step to step until he reached the bottom.

"Wow it's incredibly dark down here…" Daxter murmured, "There has to be a light switch"

Daxter grovelled around for a switch or anything to turn on the light but his tiny hands found none. 

"Where's the stupid light switch?" he growled as he stumbled through the darkness.

He crashed into a pile of metal and wood. He cursed and swore as he untangled himself blindly out of the debris. He suddenly felt something squishy under his foot. He realised too late and he slipped forward, managing to keep his feet on the floor. The slippery substance stayed on his foot. Due to forward momentum and the frictionless matter under his foot, he started to slip forward.

He slid across the metal floor gathering speed as he went. Daxter yelled and tried to gain balance as he was taken on an unwanted ride. He didn't know where he was going or what he happened to step on. All he knew that he needed to stop before he got hurt…badly.

Faster and faster he went. He yelled and waved his arms about in the pitch-blackness.

"AHHHHH" he screamed, "AAHHHH-"

_Smack. _

He felt a cold hard wall on his front of his body. It was cold. He went numb. He finally pulled his pancake body away from the offensive wall and shook his head.

"Why does this stuff always happen to me?" he growled

He finally felt the stinging pain from the collision. He gritted his teeth as he shook his leg to get the unknown squishy slippery stuff off his foot.

"This is stupid! I not going to find any alcohol like this!" he yelled to no one in particular

He saw light. But it was from above deck so he decided to go back. He started walking back but it turned into an angry stomp. He muttered and cursed the whole time.

"Why could they make the light switch easy to see in the dark? Or Ottsel friendly?" he muttered

He stopped when he tripped over something soft. He stumbled forward. He stomped his foot down and anger and turned to kick the offending unknown object. It moved a bit when he landed the blow. Satisfied when he charged some of his bottled up anger into it he turned back towards the light and stomped towards it again.

"GRRRRR" a noise boomed through the large room

Daxter stopped suddenly, his brain tried to register what the noise was. He waited for a while and no more noises came. He patted his stomach.

"Don't worry I'll find you some nice food that wont burn a hole in ya" Daxter reassured his stomach, thinking the noise came from it.

"GRRRRR"

The noise was again. Daxter's ears shot up as he realised that his stomach didn't have the necessary means to make a noise so low and so aggressive.

Daxter's tiny heart raced as he slowly turned to face what ever made the noise. He saw a yellow oval shape shining in the dark. Then he saw white eyes with black pupils opened and stare at him angrily. And in the faint light he saw it's sharp pointy teeth with saliva dripping off them.

"AHHHHHHH! IT'S A METAL HEAD!" he screamed

Fast as Jak's Zoomer his little legs turned and ran up the stairs, leaving dust behind. He ran out onto the deck screaming, "METAL HEADS! METAL HEADS!"

Sure enough when everyone's attention was drawn to the scene that the little rodent was making Metal Heads sprang out of the cargo bay door. All types of Metal Heads ranging from the scorpion type to the large bug type.

Patrolling Krimson Guards went into full action shooting and electrocuting those who got close. The crew ran on full alert getting their own defence of guns and weaponry to fight the intruders.

Civilains hid wherever they could to get out of the line of fire. Daxter ran until there was no more to run. He sat down and puffed trying to get much needed air into his lungs.

"So much…for…finding…alcohol…" he puffed

***

Sig was finishing the last of breakfast when the crew and off duty Krimson Guards rushed out of the cabin carrying their guns as if to fight something. Sig got up from his seat as his mind registered something was up. His hand absent minded grabbed for his Peace Maker, but he was greeted with air. Confused he looked down and saw that his trusty weapon wasn't there. Then he remembered the mechanic was fixing it for him. 

Quickly he ran up on deck to find the mechanic. All he saw was whole bunch of people shooting whole swarm of Metal Heads that were coming out of the cargo bay.

"Aw man, I better find that mechanic or I'll miss out on some fun!" he murmured to himself as he ran off to find the civilian.

***

Jak heard a sudden noise and turned as he heard Daxter screaming, "METAL HEADS! METAL HEADS!"

Fearing for the safety for his long time friend he pulled out his morph gun and changed it to Blaster mode. He ran towards the noises and aimed his trusty gun towards the monsters. Yellow bullets found their mark on the beasts as he squeezed the trigger.

He turned his head as he saw Daxter running real fast across the deck. He turned and ran after him and finally caught up when the little orange weasel sat down and puffed.

"So much…for…finding…alcohol…" he puffed

"Daxter! What happened?" Jak asked as he jogged up to the little furball

"Having a creepy experience…no thanks to you," he quipped

"Where did those Metal Heads come from?" Jak asked

"How should I know?! I'm not their leader!" Daxter sulked

"Come on pal, lets go and kick some Metal Head butt" Jak encouraged

Daxter smiled, "Can I use you Peace Maker?"

Jak sighed, "We've been over this…"

"Oh come on! Please! I wont break it!" Daxter pleaded. He put his hand to his chest and held up his right paw and quipped, "Scouts honour!"

Jak rolled his eyes, "I'll think about it"

Daxter's eyes seemed to sparkle. He jumped up onto his friend's shoulder with such a happy bounce, "Alright! Now hand the Peace Maker over and I'll show you some real toasted Metal Heads!"

"I said I'll think about it" Jak reminded him as he started to run off after Metal Heads that now swarmed the ship.

***

Keira was with Jolva fixing up a small leak in the engines. Keira thought to keep herself busy while she was on the cruise. She only came along to help with maintenance on the ship and help with Eco Tracking equipment once they reached their destination.

She and Jolva was usually chatting from time to time and she was told all about Jolva's life story about where she came from and how she moved to Haven city, the confrontations with Metal Heads, how she acquired skills in the art of mechanics and how she was involved in the Baron's projects.

"When I heard that the Baron was going to make a bomb to kill all the Metal Heads, I was naturally excited" Jolva paused, "Well until I heard what destruction it will cause and…well…I quit"

"Wow" Keira gritted her teeth as she tightened up a loose bolt, "Interesting life"

"Yeah, but not as interesting as yours" Jolva said as she cleaned her hands on a grimy rag.

"Excuse me?" Keira asked a bit offended

"Some people knows that you, Jak and your father came through a Time Rift two years ago" Jolva continued, unaware of Keira's offence, "Since then you established well in the racing arena as a Grand Mechanic…even when up against Erol…"

"Yeah well, Jak actually went up against Erol…" Keira mumbled as she remembered she at one time liked Erol

"You like Jak, don't you?" Jolva asked suddenly

Keira looked surprised at what Jolva had said and stammered, "Well…uh, yes…"

Jolva smiled, "Yeah, I knew it. You two are so right together, even with his…difference. I guess you known him for a long time so it's no so silly to go into a relationship"

Keira smiled back, "Thanks. You know Daxter has a big crush on you"

"Daxter? The little orange…uh…" Jolva murmured remembering

"Ottsel" Keira filled in

"Yeah. He has? Well that explains why he always talking to me in a strange way" Jolva laughed

"He's like that. He thinks it's a good way to 'pick up chicks'" Keira explained

Jolva nodded and giggled.

Their girl talk was suddenly interrupted by gunshots and screaming above them. They both look towards the ceiling as they heard growling and more gunfire. Keira stood up and ran up the metallic stairs and opened the door to the deck. She saw the crew and Krimson Guards firing their weapons at whole swarm of Metal Heads.

"Oh no!" she gasped. 

Then she thought of Jak. Her instincts told her to find him, see if he was ok. The last thing she said to him was out of anger, as he was a deceitful creature. She didn't really know why she acted they was she did. Now she was feeling sorry for it and hoped to redeem herself before it was too late.

She darted around the deck keeping herself well away from the battle. Then she suddenly saw Jak. Daxter was perched on his shoulder looking real excited. She ran his way and was about to call out to him.

She felt a heavy force knocking her back. She screwed her eyes shut as she felt herself falling on her rump. She shot her eyes open again to look at the thing that caused it. She saw a blue and grey creature with large drooling teeth, angry eyes and a Metal Skull Gem stuck on its forehead.

She screamed and tried to rise to her feet, but the Metal Head came on to her fast and pinned her down onto the cold hard floor. The creature grinned in triumph as it snarled and raised its scythe like claw for the final blow.

She knew Jak was nearby so she screamed, "JAK!"

Then she saw the scythe coming towards her face.

TBC…. 


	4. The aftermath

"JAK" He heard a feminine voice scream

In a space of a few milliseconds he realized it was Keira's voice. He turned to see Keira pinned under a Metal Head and the Metal Head about to strike.

"KEIRA!" Jak he cried out in fear

Then his rational mind took hold again and then instincts told him to kill the enemy. He whipped out the gun as the creature was about to strike the fearful female. Without a second to spare he squeezed the trigger repeatedly. Yellow energized bullets rang out and embedded its power painfully into the creature's form.

The creature screamed and hissed and turned to Jak. Jak realized that the creature didn't die. It stood there very much alive, looking dangerous and deadly. He noticed that it was different to the other Metal Heads. More dominate looking.

The creature still had Keira pinned on the floor, Jak shot it again but it just hissed and roared.

"Shoot me all you want Demon but I will not give up your…" it gave a evil grin, "mate"

Jak was taken in surprise as the Metal Head spoke to him.

"Surprised?" the creature hissed as it saw Jak's face, "I bothered to learn your foul language"

Jak's poker face returned, "So who are you? The queen of the bugs?"

"Yes. I was second in command of Metal Kor. I'm here to avenge his death and to finish what he had begun!" the Metal Head hissed ignoring his sarcasm

"So what should we call you?" Daxter asked

"Spar" he replied simply as long bug like wings shot out of his back

They began to flutter. Jak saw he was going to make an escape attempt and raised his gun and fired. The creature just hissed and grabbed Keira as she tried to struggle free of his grasp. Jak growled and shot him repeatedly as the creature rose higher into the air. The creature mearly laughed.

"Insufferable fool! You can't harm me with your weapons!" his laughed and shot out some Dark Eco from its mouth

Jak rolled to get out of the line of fire and shot at it more but already the monster was flying away from the ship with Keira in hand.

"KEIRA!" he cried, 

Anger boiled inside of him, he up to the guarding rail and jumped off it and grabbed the creature's tail. Spar screamed and wiggled it's tail to get the aberrant man off. Jak felt the tingerly sensation go through his body.

"Jak!" came the pleading cry as Keira grew worried about Jak and wanted out of the Metal Head's grasp

Daxter held on to Jak's shoulder as Dark Eco sparked around his partner. The transformation took place again as it always done. Jak was too determined and angry to care that his skin changed, his claws grew longer, his vision changed due to the inky black that now covered his eyes or his long thick purple horns that grew out of his light purple hair. It was second nature to him.

Dark Jak started to climb his way up the beast. Spur roared as Jak's claws embedded themselves into his flesh. Keira felt her captor squirm and it tightened its grip on her. The Metal Head shot purple energy at him but Dark Jak shook it off and chuckled at the ignorant leader.

He was invincible to any attack. Another gift that the Oracle gave him.

Dark Jak's hands found it's way to the wings and caught it while in mid flight. The buzzing stopped suddenly. The creature screamed as only one wing flapped but couldn't do the job of two. Suddenly they dropped from the invisible floor they were standing on.

The creature let out a monstrous roar. Keira screamed as the sudden gravity hit her. Daxter yelled holding on to Jak's purple hair as the rushing upwards wind found it's way in his mouth and around his eyes. Dark Jak just laughed manically at everyone else's fear as the blue ocean rushed up to meet them.

***

Sig opened the last cabin door he could find. He saw what he was looking for and more. Tollanar was there but also an intruder as well.

A Metal Head.

The creature had Tollanar pinned down on the floor, at the mercy of its claws. The creature turned to the newcomer and screeched. It bounced off its victim and went to attack Sig. Sig with out his Peacemaker had only his fists. He cranked his arm back and put his large muscle power into it to deal a crushing blow. The creature screamed as the punch landed on its jaw. It rebounded and went at Sig with its massive claws. Sig dodged the attack and yelled as he pushed power into his punches.

The creature felt dizzy and too beaten to go on. It collapsed onto the ground then it disintegrated leaving it's Metal Skull Gem behind. Tollanar look at Sig in shock.

"Close that jaw cherry, I need my Peace Maker. Metal Heads are attacking the ship!" Sig commanded

Tollanar just nodded, still in shock. He closed his open jaw and pulled out a shiny Peace Maker from the cupboard. Sig took it and smiled as he felt the familiar weight in his hands. He pointed it at nothing in particular and brought his eye up to aim.

"I, I fixed like brand new" Tollanar stammered still in shock, "Something else was wrong with it in the first place but I fixed it so it be like brand new"

Sig tuned and pointed the weapon outside. He charged it up and fired to the empty air. He smiled and turned to Tollanar after he was done.

"It hums like a bee and sings like a bird. Thanks cherry! My Peacemaker is back online!" he announced and ran out to join the fight

Kranzar was barking orders to the Krimson Guard and his Crew. He himself had a gun and was firing at the intruders. Sig joined the battled powering up his Peace Maker and shooting it at the Metal Heads.

After a long time shooting, fighting and blood the Metal Heads suddenly retreated. Some large creatures sprouted wings that were hiding under a shell and the smaller troopers climbed upon them. They retreated away from the ship, the solders shooting after them.

Sig stood next to Kranzar.

"I wonder why the Metal Heads got scared and ran off" Sig said confused

"I don't know. Maybe we were too much for them" Kranzar shrugged

"Maybe" Sig murmured

Kranzar turned away and started to shout orders. Sig looked around realising that the rest of the group wasn't here. He started to look around for them. He knew Keira would probably hide but Jak would be right in the middle of it and Daxter would be too. But they weren't there shooting at the Metal Heads.

Sig looked around then he heard a scream. It was coming from the sea. He ran out towards the noise to see a large unusual looking Metal Head with Keira in his grasp, Jak on its back and Daxter at Jak's side. They were all falling towards the ocean.

Sig saw them enter the water and sink under. Fearing for his friends he called the crew to get a boat down there and help the people over board. All he could do was watch the crew unhook a dinghy and row to the crash site.

As the sailors approached, the Metal Head rose out of the water, with his two wings in full function. Sig saw it and charged his Peace Maker the fired at the flying monster. It screeched as the bolt hit it but it laughed after, as it didn't damage him. With no time to waste the creature flew away.

***

Keira! Jak's mind registered as they entered the cool watery deep blue. The creature had let her go and the shock was too much for her to mind to handle. She slipped from consciousness.

Dark Jak paddled towards her. With his deadly Dark Eco powered hands he gently grabbed her and paddled his way to the surface. They broke through, his lungs getting the air it needs. Keira seemed to breath in the oxygen too. He saw a boat coming towards them, he paddled his way through and lifted his love onto the boat. Then he suddenly remembered

"Daxter!" his low voice cried

He realized the orange fuzz wasn't on his shoulder on in his hair. Panic gripped him as he looked around the surface. It was just blue. He took a deep breath and dived under the water. His white-less eyes darted around the darkening blue. 

He swam about until his lungs burst for air he rose to the surface and filled his lungs. Then he took another deep breath and went under again. He searched desperately for his pal. If he lost him he didn't know how he would live with himself. Daxter and him had been through thick and thin and been best buddies. Now Daxter was in a thin situation and Jak needed to help him.

 Jak finally saw Daxter's wavy form sinking deeper. Dark Jak immediately swam to his friend and retrieved him. He quickly rose to the surface and swam to the dinghy.

One crewman took the little orange Ottsel from the dark creature and set him down on the deck. He realised he wasn't breathing and proceeded to do CPR. Dark Jak climbed on the boat and looked at his partner worried. Finally after a few minutes, which seemed forever for Jak. The little Ottsel breathed then choked up his waterlogged lungs. Jak felt such relief for his friend. 

He felt his power die down and his mutation form returned to normal. He wiped his eyes clean from tears.

***

Daxter woke up. He felt his body weak from exhaustion. His mind showed him the memories before he found himself in the cold water. The Metal Head, Keira and Jak. He saw his friends in the room talking quietly. Their words were jumbled at first but his ears finally made sense of them.

"I'm sorry Keira" Jak mumbled, "For doing that"

"It's ok, I'm sorry for being so angry at you. In the future I'll respect you privacy" Keira apologized.

In that moment they hugged each other. Jak held Keira tight, knowing what he almost lost. Sig sat away from the scene cleaning his gun.

"Can ya keep it down? I'm trying to sleep" Daxter murmured not putting any anger into it

Jak turned and immediately sprang up and ran over to his little buddy.

"How are you feeling?" Jak asked

"Like I went through the washing machine and hanged out to dry," Daxter replied bluntly

"I'm sorry…" Jak murmured

"That's ok because _you're_ going to plunge-into-water-to-get-rid-of-Metal-Head stunt! By yourself!" Daxter burst out the quipped, "You know my coat is dry clean only!" 

Jak half smiled at Daxter's outburst. He knew Daxter well and he knew that his words meant he was forgiven but don't do it again.

"Rest up Dax, your going to need it" Jak murmured. 

He turned to walk up the stairs and headed out of the Cabin. Keira got up and tucked Daxter in.

"Just go to sleep Daxter, we all had a wild experience with the Metal Heads" Keira soothed

Daxter didn't want to sleep, he wanted to know why the Metal Heads attacked the ship, who was this Star, Spur…Span who ever was this new Metal Head Leader was and if he could use Jak's Peacemaker.

But his body felt like unmoveable rock and his eyes drooped sleepily unable to fight the oncoming tiredness. He yawned and gave in to the exhaustion and fell peacefully asleep.

Keira saw that the orange fuzz was sleeping and stepped away. Turned to Sig and sighed, "We should go and see Captain Kranzar. I need to find out the damage report"

"Alright. It beats hanging around here" Sig replied

They exited the Cabin, leaving the Ottsel to sleep.

***

Jak leaned on the guardrail. The wind tore through his hair and brushed his face but he didn't care. Large pang of guilt rose up.

He almost killed his friends, for the sake of killing a Metal Head. He meant to save Keira's life but instead endangered it. What was he thinking? Daxter almost drowned and it would have been his fault.

Jak shook his head trying to deal with the emotions that raged on in his heart. How could he be so careless and so reckless? What was wrong with him? Questions raged in his head. Emotions supported them but there was no answer to them.

I told you to be prepared… 

Jak blinked a few seconds at the unusual voice that echoed in his head. Was that a real voice or his imagination?

"Are you ok there cherry?" a voice interrupted his guilt trip and confusion

Jak turned to see Sig standing in his upright posture holding his shiny blue Peace Maker gun, in his usual rugged grey clothing.

"Yeah, fine" Jak said in his usual voice but his eyes betrayed the casualness

"What's been troubling you chilli pepper?" Sig moved closer

Jak turned back around and sighed, "Nothing"

"Don't tell me 'nothing', cherry! You have been moping around or having anger rows since we left Haven City. You been pushing away everyone who tried to talk to you" Sig snapped

Jak growled," Because its none of anyone's business"

"It is our business because we're your friends cherry. We care about you. If you cover my six, I'll cover yours!" Sig continued, "Hell, I done things I'm not proud of and went through things that would make your spine freeze! Don't bottling things up cherry, its bad for your health"

Jak turned to Sig. Realization was all over his face. Sig hid a smile knowing he got through to the kid.

"Now come on. Me and Keira are going to see the Captain" Sig offered

Jak sighed and nodded. They both walked towards the middle of the ship. Keira was there talking to the Captain, Jolva and Tollanar. They joined the little gathering.

"Well I assure you Keira, nothing has been damaged in the cargo bay. All the Eco tracking equipment and computer systems are in peak condition" Kranzar boomed

She sighed, "Sorry but its just strange that Metal Heads didn't destroy that kind of stuff"

"Where did the Metal Heads come from?" Jak asked as he and Sig approached

"Apparently from the cargo bay" Kranzar informed, "They probably went to hide there when the large Hora-quan came to attack"

"You mean that large Metal Head was a distraction?" Sig sounded surprised

"I think so. We would have noticed that many Hora-quan on the ship if they just came" Kranzar explained further

"Why would they attack the ship?" Jak asked

"To stop us" Kranzar simply replied, "Keira said that they had a new leader and apparently picking up where Hora-quan leader Kor left off. I think he was to stop us reaching the Eco so there wont be any to power the city defence shield"

"Well he didn't stop us very much" Sig said

"Yes thankfully" Kranzar said

Suddenly there was a large backfire sound and the ship came to an abrupt halt. Everyone stumbled to steady themselves against the unexpected movement. 

"What happened" Jak asked

"Tollanar! Check the engines now!" Kranzar ordered

Tollanar nodded. Jolva and Keira followed him to the engine room. Kranzar turned to Jak and Sig.

"I think we're not out of the blue yet" 

Kranzar turned to the various members of the crew and gave them some orders. Jak decided to go to engine room to find out what was happening.

Jak flung the door open and descended down the flight of metallic stairs. He found the three mechanics inspecting a large smoking engine. Jak sauntered his way to Keira. Keira noticed he was there but didn't turn around. Jak came beside her.

"What's wrong?" Jak asked and fell into his crossed arm leaning from side to side position.

Tollanar popped his head from behind the engine, "We have a Blue Eco leak. It seems that the Metal Heads broke into the Storage Cylinders and at the same time disrupted the semi-econuclear cylinders. Because of this it seems the Hydro pumps over heated and stopped working, which in turn made the whole apparatus overheat which cause a whole system failure"

Jak looked at him in complete confusion, "Whoa there, in English please"

Tollanar sighed. He didn't like when he had to simplify things to make people understand, "The Metal Heads ate some Eco and also damaged the engine in the process. The engine overheated and exploded"

"Can you fix it?" Jak asked

Tollanar, "No. The whole engine is cooked like a winter's dinner. I'm afraid we have to replace it"

"We can't replace it!" Keira exclaimed, "We don't have another engine"

"Well we can't fix it. It's damage beyond repair," Tollanar reasoned

"Is it all the engines?" Jak asked

"No. There are two engines and just one is damaged. But if the ship runs on one we'll get there more slower then if we were on two. But I guess we have no choice" Tollanar sighed.

"Maybe we can run the single engine faster, father" Jolva suggested

"How?" Tollanar asked out of ideas himself

"Well if you connect the semi-conductor coils to the fusion rings, then run the Fisco Ranious through the System Core and then run the Eletric-Eco Drive to provide extra power. Then run the hydro pumps with more Glucine Gel and bring it up to full power.

As she spoke a smile slowly spread across Tollanar's face. Keira nodded in agreement as she heard how she was piecing everything together. As for Jak…he was as lost as if he was in a labyrinth in the dark.

"That's my girl!" Tollanar beamed proudly, "I'll go tell the Captain about the situation and your idea"

Tollanar ran up the stairs in an excited haste. Keira turned to Jak.

"You should leave, we have lots of work to do and you'll get bored listening to all the technical words" Keira suggested

"Good idea. My brain is already a reck" Jak half joked and headed back up the stairs

***

Daxter yawned. He didn't know how long he had been asleep but he felt refreshed, he felt good…

His stomach rumbled. He felt hungry.

He pulled his sheets back and hopped off the bed. He headed up the stairs and out onto the deck. His little orange feet patted on the metallic floor as he made his way to the dining hall. He hoped there was something other than some off white tasteless goo that Sig ate for breakfast.

He made his way through the open door and down the stairs of the eatery. He saw his best friend lining up for some food. Daxter walked up to Jak and ran up to his usual place upon Jak's shoulder.

"Hey Dax" Jak gave a smile as he felt the familiar weight

"Hey Jak! I'm starving!" Daxter greeted, "I didn't eat since this morning and…oooo is that cheesy nachos?"

Jak smiled, as his friend was his usual energized self. Jak grabbed the bowl of nachos and put it on his tray.

"Ooooh Jak, get the green stuff and get that one!" Daxter cried pointing to all the ones he liked

Jak did what his friend asked and soon his tray was full. Jak returned to the sitting tables. Sig was already stationed at one of them and the pair sat across from him and started to separate their food.

Daxter sat on the table and grabbed the nearest bowl he selected and gobbled the contents as if it was no tomorrow. He made large slurp and gulp noises that made Jak make a horrified face and Sig look at the orange fuzz funny.

When Daxter finished he wiped his mouth clean and belched loudly. He looked at the disgusted faces of his associates and gave a confused look.

"What?" Daxter asked

They kept looking at him in a horrid way. Daxter frowned and crossed his arms.

"What? Do I have something stuck between my teeth?" Daxter snapped

Jak finally snapped out of it and shook his head and turned to his food. Sig shook his head as well.

"You have some serious appetite there Chilli pepper" Sig filled in

"I'm hungry so sue me," Daxter snapped as he went for another bowl of some green stuff

"Hey Dax, I never got the chance to ask you this but I just want to know something" Jak started changing the subject

"What?" Daxter muffled through the food he was eating

"What were you doing in the cargo bay in the first place" Jak finished

Daxter chewed his bite, "I was looking for some alcohol"

Sig lifted an eyebrow, "Alcohol?"

"Yeah" Daxter started to chew through his bowl again

"What for?" Jak asked

"A party" Daxter chomped

"What made you think there was some alcohol on this ship?" Jak almost laughing

Daxter wiped his mouth, "Well someone must keep a hidden stash somewhere around here and the cargo bay came first to mind"

"Man, some mean Metal Head musta messed with your mind cherry. If you thought you could chuck a party and find some alcohol on this ship then…" Sig scoffed

"Daxter, if you hold out until we get back to the city we can throw a big party" Jak promised

Daxter looked up from his bowl with hope in his eyes, "Really?"

"Sure. The biggest, baddest, meanest party you ever seen!" Jak encouraged

"Really Jak? You really do that for me?" Daxter felt teary eyed

"Sure buddy" Jak confirmed

Daxter hopped on Jak's shoulder, "Thanks man. Can I have a go on your Peace Maker also?"

"No Dax" Jak said tiredly

"Please! You said I could have a go" Daxter bargained

"No I said I'll think about it" Jak corrected, "And my decision is no"

"Ok fine!" Daxter gave in, "But if you're in trouble and if it's up to me to shoot don't blame me if I miss"

Jak rolled his eyes, "What ever. If you saved some money…"

Daxter held his hand up and pointed his nose up in a snobby fashion, "Nope, don't wanna hear it"

Jak sighed and shook his head and returned to his meal. Daxter decided to finish lunch. Sig who had kept quiet though their small argument and couldn't help but give a chuckle. He got up and left the cafeteria.

TBC…


	5. Closer to the Demon

The voyage took three longer than first planned. Jolva's smart thinking got their only working engine running at full capacity. Their delay however made the trip of finding the Eco harder. Everyone on board the floating metal was practically bored and cramped from being out to sea for too long. So they invented small competitive games to pass the day and time. Soon gambling came to the people and even some silly games.

Anything to pass the time.

After seven days of being on the ship, Captain Kranzar looked from the front of the ship and saw a sight for sore and tired sea eyes.

Land.

Kranzar laughed as familiar excitement bubbled within him. Every time he goes to sea and sees land after a long time he gets excited. He called to all who were near to see the black mound over the blue horizon.

Many stood there as the orange orb rose out of the water once more. Jak and his friends were among them. Keira cuddled warmly into his buffed arms, Daxter sat on Sig's shoulder not wanting to be near the two lovebirds and Sig just stood there admiring the view before him.

Some people cheered as they saw the land. They were all weary of the sea and longed for their homes and beds.

"We're be arriving in a few hours. Get ready to depart" Kranzar turned to his crewmen, guards and civilians alike

He turned back and watched the scenery.

***

It was afternoon when they reached the new land. It looked like a large island. Jak was in his usual pose, leaning on the guardrail, looking at the strange place in silence. He noticed that the land look oddly dark in the daylight, water around the shores were an blue-black colour, the bushland that started away from the small beach looked dark also and he also noticed that there was no birds or anything else for that matter stirring in the unknown land.

He shivered as a cold feeling went down his spine. He had a feeling that this journey hasn't over come the hardest part yet.

Soon they reached the small-secluded beach and unloaded equipment from the cargo bay area. Tents were pitched and lights were set up around camp as the afternoon sun was setting.

Kranzar was barking orders to his crew. Jak and Sig were helping to unload and Daxter were telling them where to put it. The Krimson Guards patrolled the new area. Keira, Jolva and Tollanar set up the Eco tracking equipment inside one of the large white tents.

They were done when the sun was just peaking above the water, making the sky a purple to blue colour. Jak, with Daxter on his left shoulder, entered a large off white tent. Inside were Keira, Tollanar and Jolva or The Three Mechanics (as Jak would like to call them) and Kranzar.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Jak asked when he entered

He drew the attention of all four people but Captain Kranzar spoke. Jak fell into is typical listening pose. He crossed his arms and leaded from side to side for time to time.

"We're going to catalogue the Eco here," Kranzar pointed to the pile of electronic boxes and wiring

"Then what?" Jak asked

"Were sending people to map the area so we know where the Eco is on the map. So later a proper Retrieval Team can find the Eco and extract it for our needs" the large Captain boomed

"So when do I come in?" Jak asked. He didn't come all this way to do nothing.

"You and Sig are to help protect the people when we go off to map the area and also help with locating Eco. This place is too quiet. I fear what ever chased or killed the wildlife here can do the same to us" Kranzar explained

Daxter jumped down from his place and ran up to inspect the maze of wires and electronic gadgets that somehow fitted together and worked. Daxter saw a yellow button and his normal impulse was to press it. His hand reached out and was about to touch it…

"Daxter!" a scolding voice came. His hand immediately cringed back. "Don't touch anything"

Daxter turned to the voice and it was Keira. Keira had her arms crossed and looked at Daxter in warning. Daxter moved away from the electronic mess, his head coiled back and his hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

"So when are you going to make maps of this place?" Jak asked, completely oblivious to Daxter and Keira.

"Tomorrow," Kranzar reported

The Captain turned to a small radio device. He flipped the switch and the old machine sprang to life. He picked up the receiver and turned a number of knobs and pushed buttons to tune into a particular frequency. The radio crackled until Kranzar spoke.

"HC navy: 225640" Kranzar spoke, "This is Captain Kranzar reporting in"

Almost straight away a voice replied back, "This is Home Base, you may proceed"

Jak recognised it to be Torn's voice.

"We have finally landed on the new land. We're beginning Eco locations tomorrow 0800 hours," Kranzar reported

"Tomorrow!" Torn shouted informally, "We don't have much more time to waste, Captain! Our shield walls are critically low! We need that Eco real soon or this city will perish!"

"I understand you situation Commander, but we cannot proceed in the dark. It would waste precious time and energy. Especially with the unknown dangers that exist here, I will not risk my men's lives"

A loud harsh sigh crackled through the radio. Jak could imagine Torn's stressed and angry face.

"Fine" Torn sighed, "I already sent a Retrieval Team. They are due to arrive tomorrow. They will get the sufficient Eco we need while we wait for your mapping of the area. But I want the information as soon as possible!"

"Yes sir" the Captain said strongly, "Over and out"

Kranzar hung the receiver up and flicked the switch and the radio died. He turned back to Jak.

"You better rest up, we're starting early tomorrow" Kranzar told him, "I want to get this job done quickly, for our and the city's sake.

Jak nodded. This place gave him the creeps and also wanted to be off. Daxter rejoined his partner and together they walked out of the large tent to their smaller tent, which they shared with Sig.

They entered and Sig was lying on his sleeping mad with his blankets layed messily on top. His trusty Peace Maker was close by his side. Daxter hopped off and walked across to Jak's bed.

Jak pulled out his Morph gun and set it down beside his bed, he put his packed Jet board on the floor also. He took off his boots and his gloves and settled into his bed. Daxter curled up beside him and soon fell peacefully asleep. Jak sighed as he saw his sleeping friend then up at Sig's calm body.

He was glad his friends were around. Sig and him got to trust each other over time. Sig took a liking to Jak and their friendship soared from there. Sig was a tough and serious man at first but he warmed up to Jak and now were good friends. Jak was glad of that.

Daxter started to snore and muttering some words in his slumber. Jak smiled. His friend was amusing at times. He was the first and only person he'd known to fall into Dark Eco and survived…well not in his true form but still at least survive. Daxter grown to except himself in his form, even if he originally wanted to change back. He didn't let his change get down and achieve a lot in his current state.

Jak yawned. As his eyes felt sleepy. He shifted more comfortably in his blankets and allowed his eyes to close. Tiredness swept over him and soon was off to sleep.

Jak felt cold. He looked around and saw he was in the secret forest. Dak Eco lapped calmly in front of him as cold wind made his bones shudder. The green moon lit the night sky in it's eerie light. Jak curled his arms around himself to keep body heat.

_The black lake rippled then splashed in the middle. Jak felt the tug again but he resisted. He wasn't going to give in this time. No way!_

_A shadow seemed to ascend out and above the dark water. Jak looked on in surprise as the shadow took some kind of human form. It had no features just recognizable shape._

_"You have come again" it spoke in a dark hissy manner_

_"What?" Jak asked in surprise_

_"This place is the only place we can freely speak" it spoke again_

_"Who are you?" Jak asked the question he knew he asked before_

_"You know who I am," the figure hissed._

_"No I don't! Just tell me!" Jak shouted sick of the thing's mysterious ways_

_"I was right in telling to be prepared" the figure ignored his demand_

_Jak looked at him oddly remembering his last dream, "You, you're the one who told me to be prepared?"_

_"Yes" the figure, hissed, "I hate the Metal Heads as much as you"_

_"What are you? Some kind of psychic?" Jak asked with some sarcasm_

_"No but then again our power is unknown" it replied_

_"Our power? What are you talking about?" Jak shook his head in confusion_

_"Us" it simply replied, "My time will come. You always had control but soon, real soon I will have control and I do not care for your friends"_

_Jak growled, "You make threats to me and you don't even reveal yourself or tell me who you are? Your more of a coward"_

_The figure hissed and Jak felt great amount of pain shock through his body. He shook through him like a shockwave then left him on the ground. Jak gritted his teeth as he coped with the stinging pain._

_"Even if you have most control I at least have some…" it said in its deep voice_

Jak woke up with alertness. He opened his eyes as his mind registered he was in his tent. Sig and Daxter weren't there. He sat up right and winced when he found his body sore. Sore? It wasn't meant to be sore! Jak's heart began to race. What was going on? Was his dream real? Or was he actually there?

Jak manage to rise to his feet. His muscles ached and shot out pain in protest. Jak moaned as he reached for his gun and Jet board. He felt confused as the dream or nightmare was strange and the shadowy figure kept referring to 'us' and kept telling Jak that he knew him.

Jak shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He walked out of the tent, every step he felt stinging pain. He saw his friends camped around a small campfire with something it the small cauldron on it. He headed their way slowly and sat down next to Daxter when he got there.

He moaned as he sat but sighed in relief when he didn't have to move anymore. His friends looked at him in concern as they saw his pale face, his dark circles underneath his eyes and he moaned from time to time.

"Are you ok Jak?" Keira asked as she passed him some food

He took it and replied, "No, just sore"

"Sore? Sore from what?" Daxter asked then paused, "Oh that sore, you know they have creams and ointment for that you know"

Jak sighed. Pain rippled through him he winced, "Not that kind of sore Dax. It sounds strange but…I think it's my dream"

"No it doesn't sound strange…it sounds stupid!" Daxter corrected

"Your dream? Dreams don't hurt you, they're just images of the mind, cherry" Sig said sensibly

"I know but…" Jak said quietly

Keira moved closer to him, sensing something emotional. She held his hand and squeezed it to show that she was here for him and he wasn't alone. Jak looked towards Keira.

 "What? What happened?" Keira pressed

Jak wanted to poor out all his deepest feelings, and tell her all his deepest fears and problems but he held back and just told her his dreams he had since leaving the city. Keira nodded telling she took in every word.

Daxter and Sig listened silently, knowing that Jak held back all this time and now saw that Jak trusted them enough with some of his problems.

"Is there anything else?" Keira asked softly

Jak looked at her. _"Yes. I think I'm going insane! I think that I'm getting reckless and putting all of your lives in danger! I almost killed you and Daxter. I think my dark side is getting a little out of control and I can't do anything about it!"_ He wanted to say. 

But instead he sighed and shook his head and muttered, "No, that's all"

Keira nodded and squeezed his hand. Captain Kranzar approached them.

"I see that you are all up. Good, I want you to start early today. We're mapping this area today. I'm sending scouts out to seek out the Eco wells. Today I want Jak and Sig to seek out some Eco wells for the arriving Retrieval Team. Tomorrow you two can accompany those who are mapping the areas"

Sig nodded, "That's fine by me. How are we going to find the Eco?"

"Eco trackers" Kranzar simply explained and handed them a small hand held device, "They'll help you to locate any kind of Eco"

He further explained how to use the device and what to do if they found Eco. After the lecture had finished they were due to depart. Jak rose from his seat to find that he wasn't sore anymore. He was a little bit but not greatly like before. Confused he followed Sig to a small group of Krimson Guards.

Jak groaned inwardly that he and Sig had to tag along with some Krimson Guards for the scouting mission. Jak kept a cold face as they set off and move out of the camp. Daxter sat on his shoulder, also taking a dislike to the Guards. Sig showed no signs of hostility and kept to the task at hand.

Following the signal that the Eco tracker was now giving they soon found Eco. They typed in some keys as they were lectured and kept on finding more. The lakes reminded Jak of when he and Daxter were running around different places seeing open Eco lakes, before they came through the Rift Gate long ago.

Jak remembered when he could charge his body with different types of Eco and make old Precursor inventions work. Even defeated Gol and Mia with White Eco.

White Eco. 

He huffed bitterly; he couldn't even go near the stuff since his alteration. Not that there is any sign of White Eco near the city, but it sort of hurt him that he had such a dark entity inside of him and couldn't enjoy the empowering satisfaction of White Eco.

"This is boring Jak" Daxter wined snapping Jak out of his thoughts

Daxter was slumped over Jak's left shoulder, bored out of his skull.

"Well of course Dax, what did you expect?" Jak asked

"I dunno, maybe some beer and women," Daxter said flatly

Jak rolled his eyes, "Would you give it up Dax?"

Daxter frowned, "Why? Why should I? I am suffering from Party Withdrawal!"

Jak laughed, "Party Withdrawal? Is that even a word?"

Daxter sighed, "Yes, to me anyway! I can't stand it Jak. All I see, all I dream is Party, grog, women!"

"What happened to your sense of adventure?" Jak asked

"Left it behind in the Metal Head Nest" Daxter told him then said sarcastically, "Sorry I never went back for it. Maybe I should pick it up when I get a turn of your Peace Maker"

"Your such a Party Pooper" Jak accused

Daxter instantly propped up, "You callin' me a Party Pooper?"

"What? Do you need hearing aids?" Jak jibed, "Yeah, I'm calling you a Party Pooper"

Daxter grew seriously offended. He pointed his face in front of Jak's, just a few centimetres away from each other, "Never, NEVER. Call ME a PARTY POOPER!"

He emphasised most of his words and made Jak cringe back with every blow. Daxter pulled away and crossed his arms and looked at his surprised friend with a glare.

"Settle down Dax" Jak growled getting slightly offended himself, "I know you miss the Naughty Ottsel but you letting it get you. You shouldn't be so into partying all the time, there is a whole world waiting to be explored or discovered"

Daxter's anger died, his friend was right. He was so hooked on partying all the time that he failed to see the bigger picture or what effect it would have on him. Daxter slumped back of Jak's shoulder and heaved a sigh.

He needed a beer.

***

A large red Krimson Guard Air Ship lay on a clear spot away from the dark sandy beach. A few smaller vehicles floated in front of it with large barrels and a series of pipes connected at the top. 

Jak, Sig and the rest of the Guard came back from locating the Eco. Kranzar met them as they approached the camp. Jak and Sig gave their tracking devices to him. Kranzar nodded in satisfaction.

"Thank you. The Retrieval Team has arrived. They'll be using these to find the Eco and collect it" Kranzar informed

"Yeah I see the party, so what now?" Sig asked

"Well after you had your lunch I want you two accompany some people who will map more into the forest area. Commander Torn is growing impatient. He tells me the Metal Heads are on the move and just practically waiting for the shield walls to go down," Kranzar reported 

"Great" Jak said sarcastically at the news

Captain Kranzar turned to the new arrivals giving the leader the trackers and telling him some instructions. Jak and Sig silently walked off for a brake.

***

Sunset approached sinking fast into the sea. It shone last of it's brilliant orange before saying goodbye once again. Jak was tired. He pretty much recovered from his soreness from the dream but a felt a headache coming on.

Captain Kranzar had a change of plan and he wanted Jak to accompany a man to map the remaining known area. He and Sig were split up and so Jak and Daxter was left with one lonely scientist. He was dorky looking wearing camouflaged clothing. He had spiky green hair, blue eyes and he was short. This was all right for Jak, it didn't really bother him that he had to watch a short, scientist's ass while he used some complicated instruments to begin the mapping process.

What bothered him was the scientist's yapping mouth. He talked non-stop, jumping from subject to subject in a monotone voice that made Jak's brain switch off. Daxter got really annoyed and tried to shut him up but the scientist didn't take the hint. He kept yapping on about his family, friends, work, city life, Metal Heads and even about what stories he heard about Jak.

Jak noted that the Retrieval Team wasn't there. They probably left before he came back.

Jak walked to his tent. He was exhausted. His brain was in a complete melt down, his body was tired from walking and running all day and his lack of sleep as adding on to the tiredness. Daxter hopped down from his friend.

"I'm going to sleep Dax, see you in the morning" Jak said groggily as he chucked his gun and Jet board on the floor

"Fine with me" Daxter shrugged and ran off out side to have some well-earned dinner.

Jak collapsed in his bed not bothering to prepare himself or pull the sheets over him. His eyes drooped heavily and in a second he was off to sleep.

Jak opened his eyes. He saw trees, then he realised he was in a small clearing. He looked at the black shimmering lake before him and knew where he was.

_He was back in the same dream._

_He sighed wearily. He wanted rest, he wanted to be left alone from who ever was invading them but he had no power to do so. The figure suddenly slipped out of the ground in front of him, it's black form taking human shape. Jak saw it's deep amethyst eyes looking back at him. Jak moved back at the sight of it but soon put on his toughness._

_"What do you want?" Jak growled_

_"To tell you that my time is soon. I will take control," the in human voice announced_

_"Control? Control of what?" Jak asked hoping the shadow would tell him this time_

_"The light in you has always held me back, always in control but soon the scales are going to tip" the creature continued_

_"What?" Jak asked surprised, "The light? Who are you? What do you want with me?"_

_"I wont tell you" the figure finally answered his question, even if it wasn't the answer he was looking for, "But you'll find out soon enough!"_

_"So you haunt my dreams just for that?" Jak growled, "To tell me pointless things and wont even answer my questions. I don't understand what you're telling me. I know you're dangerous and evil but haunting my dreams aren't going to scare me easily"_

_The creature hissed, "I do this to make you…weaker…"_

Suddenly Jak heard a loud shriek. Then more shrieking noises filled the air as if they were a group of them. Jak looked around to find the source but there was nothing in the night air. He looked back where the figure was but it was gone.

Jak jolted awake. He heard the same shrieking, a high pitch throaty shrieks. Then he heard yelling, screaming and gunfire. Alertness took over as he sprang to his feet and ran outside his small tent. His blue eyes couldn't believe what they saw. 

Out of the darkness were large ferocious looking flying bats.

Jak had seen bats before but not so big, not so carnivores, not so evil looking. These were black flying monsters with piercing yellow eyes, two long pointy fangs, loud flapping leather wings and huge pointy claws. 

He was so awe struck that he didn't realise until to late that one of the beasts was coming straight for him. In a split second he grabbed for his gun from it's holster but he found it empty. His heart leaped as he realised he left it inside the tent. He ran to get it but it was too late the large beast already struck him.

He felt intense pain and darkness crawling into his eyes.

TBC…


	6. Attack and reflection

Jak fought the on coming unconscious but he felt himself slipping away. His mind whirled in confusion as he saw the beast that attacked him covered in light blue electricity and fall to the ground.

His vision blurred as he saw a blob looking like Sig coming over to him. He heard his voice but it made no sense. His tiredness swept over him and unconsciousness took him. His eyes shut from the world.

The light is getting dim, my time will come… 

***

Sig saw Jak go down after the large bat attacked him. Sig's instincts kicked in and shot the offending creature with his Peace Maker. Sig ran over to Jak and saw him out cold. Sig picked the skinnier man up and took him over to a small secluded bush and quietly promised he'll be back.

Sig ran off to his tent and picked up Jak's gun and headed into the fight scene.

Large carnivorous bats swirled around in their flock attacking anything living and shooting. Sig shot his way through the maze of the long toothed bats and finally reached Daxter. Daxter was hiding behind a large create shaking and yelling every time the vile creatures flew over him.

Daxter was relieved to see Sig coming up next to him.

"Sig!" Daxter cried in relief

Sig thrusted Jak's gun towards him. Daxter looked at Sig puzzled.

"That's Jak's gun" Daxter stated

"I know that cherry" Sig growled, "Take it"

"What do ya mean? What happened to Jak?" Daxter cried his eyes were wide with fear

"He's out cold doughboy. We need extra firepower against these wind whistling creatures, so you need to take them out" Sig told him

"What? I can't use this!" Daxter cried pulling away from the weapon, "I don't know how! Jak never let me use it. Only when we're chasing some vehicles and we needed to shoot them down"

Sig just shoved the gun into Daxter's little paws, "Just take it cherry! We don't have time for this! Just shoot all the black flying creatures!"

Before Daxter could protest Sig hopped up and ran off, shooting on the way. Daxter breathed in deeply as he finally got his paws on Jak's morph gun. That means he gets to use his Peace Maker…

A large smile crept across Daxter's face has the more radical and dangerous side of Daxter made its mark on his features.

"Time to show what these bats were up against" Daxter gave a smile and switched the gun to Peace Maker mode

He pulled and held the trigger and the light blue electricity hummed at the tip, gathering energy. Daxter wobbled as the Peace Maker vibrated

"Whoa, thiiisss puuupppy haaaasss mooorrre viiibbratioon thaan that bluuuee crryysstal aat Haavven foorreesst" he commented

He tried to focus on a flying creature that flew above him. He used the red beam to aim then he released the trigger. The blue ball whizzed off only to splatter onto its target and another nearby. Both creatures screamed and fell to the ground and moved no more. Daxter saw this and jumped with joy.

"YEEESSS!" Daxter cried, "Whoo-hoo!" A black mass swooped for him but it was behind him. Daxter was too busy celebrating to notice, "Come on you flying lizards! I can zap ya all do-"

A large wing knocked Daxter hard to the ground. Daxter quickly looked up to see who it was and saw another flying creature flapping higher then turning and finally coming for him again. Daxter knew the Peace Maker would take long to charge up so he switch the gun into Valcan Fury mode.

"Alright…peace of cake" Daxter murmured as he seen Jak use the machine gun many times before

As the beast approached Daxter aimed his gun at it and pulled the trigger. The gun spat out blue bullets and became faster as long as Daxter held the trigger. The carnivorous beast shrieked in pain as bullets embedded themselves into its thin leathery skin. Daxter stumbled back and jumped along with the gun, as its power was too much for the little Ottsel.

The overgrown bat glided down sharply and skidded onto the ground. At the speed it was going it looked like it never was going to stop. Daxter stopped shooting and saw the thing skid towards him. He screwed his eyes shut and cringed and waited for the thing to skid right into him and bowl him over but nothing came. He opened one eye then the other as he realised fiction as stopped the bat by centimetres from him.

Daxter let out a sigh of relief and boasted, "Alright. In your face you over grown, large tooth, black…"

Daxter never finished because the creature raised its head and let out a dying shriek. Daxter jumped and screamed and ran off to hide. The creature as soon as it let out its last cry its head dropped to the hard ground and released its last breath.

***

Keira Jolva and Tollanar fled from the large tent to the ship. Bats overhead threatened to attack. They headed towards the ship. As they were running Keira noticed Jak lying pretty well hidden in the some bushes. Fearing for the worst she broke from the group and sprinted to the motionless man. 

She practically flung herself on top of him and quickly felt for his pulse. There was one there. She saw dried blood on his forehead. She turned to see the two other mechanics running towards her. She turned to them.

"Help me get Jak to the ship. He's unconscious" Keira commanded more that she requested

Without questioning her they obediently helped her lift Jak and carry him to the ship. 

Sig was going back for Jak but he saw he was in good hands so he turned and headed into battle again.

***

Red Krimson Guard bullets ripped through the night sky trying to hit the almost invisible creatures that attacked and circled above. Captain Cranzar was barking orders and got his men to take cover behind large creates that were left out onto the beach. The Guards took their aim and fired from their positions. Some bats attacked them but solders' cover made it hard for them to attack and they ended up dead.

The remaining bats flew overhead then in one swift move they came from behind the Guards and attacked them. The Guards had no chance as the sudden attack hit them. Kranzar was knocked over in the attack. The creature leaped on him and hissed. It showed it's massive sabre teeth before going for the kill. Kranzar was pinned under the creature and his gun rested just out of reach. He lost it when the creature knocked him down.

The creature seemed to smile and opened its jaw to engulf its prey. The captain had determination written all over his face and his free hand slipped into his waist and pulled a smaller gun from its holster. Before the creature had the time to react the military man fired the gun. Its bullets landed at the back of the creature's mouth. It screamed in pain. Kranzar kept shooting at it. The creature backed away from its would-be meal. Kranzar stopped and quickly leaped for his larger gun. He quickly pointed it towards the creature and fired until the creature laid dead in the dark sand.

"Retreat!" Kranzar shouted to his remaining men, "Retreat!"

The Guard and Crew heard him and they ran and boarded their ship. How much Kranzar hated to run away from the vile creatures he knew the bats were too much of for his men. The element of surprise was with the bats. Kranzar tried to rise to his feet but he found his leg was injured.

He struggled but it was no use getting up. One airborne creature saw the Captain's weakness and immediately swooped down to take advantage of the situation. Kranzar saw the black mass heading towards him. He gritted his teeth and pointed his gun at it. He fired the Krimson Guard rifle at it as fast as he could. The creature swooped to miss most of the piercing attacks.

Kranzar's eyes filled with fear, as the creature wasn't slowing down. His body tensed for what ever was going to happen. Then quite suddenly blue electricity splattered out of nowhere and onto the creature. The creature hissed and collapsed. It skidded away from Kranzar and stopped after the course sand slowed it.

Kranzar saw who was the one who saved him and he couldn't believe his eyes. He saw Jak's gun raised just a few feet off the ground and what held it made him smile. Daxter stood there with a large 'cool' grin on his face. The look on Kranzar's face was priceless.

Daxter had just saved his life.

Sig turned up at Kranzar's side and helped the Captain to his feet. Daxter hopped on Sig shoulder and they boarded the ship.

"Wait until Jak hears about this!" Sig heard Daxter exclaim

***

The bats saw them retreat and hissed. They flapped about and decided to go after them. They swooped towards the ship. As soon as Kranzar was on board he was barking orders for the large cannons to be fired. The crew ran around powering up the ship's weapons and aiming them to the flying monsters.

"Fire at will!" Kranzar ordered

The cannons released great amount of Red Eco. The bats shrieked as the force stuck them. They scattered about as more were released into the air. One by one the leather creatures fell from the sky and landed either on the ship or the surrounding water.

The remaining bats came together into a formation and swooped towards the ship. The cannons swerved to shoot the creatures but they dodged them. Soon they came low to the deck attacking the personnel on board.

Sig charged his Peace Maker and fired at the bats as they swooped passed. Caught by surprise they fell to the mercy of the blue electricity that sparked all over them. Soon the cannons were able to get a lock on them and shot the remaining bats. Soon as the last creature fell all the cannons stopped.

The night air grew silent for a few seconds then the crew ran about and Kranzar was back shouting orders to get paramedics up on deck and to clean up the deck. Daxter was on Sig's shoulder. Sig walked over to one of the sprawled creatures and nudged it with his gun.

"I wonder where these bad boys came from," Sig murmured

"I don't know but I sure kicked their butt!" Daxter smiled

"Just because you just killed four Goldenboy that doesn't make you the King" Sig told him

"You didn't have to pop my balloon you know" Daxter whined

"Still you did save the Captain's life" Sig pointed out

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" Daxter smiled to himself

"Lets go and see your friend, goldenboy" Sig said and walked off in the direction of the ship's infirmary.

They went below deck and entered the small infirmary. Many Krimson Guards were in there, nurses tending to their injuries. It was strange to see them amour-less, to see their brown, green and blue eyes, the mass of multicoloured hair and their intricately patterned tattooed faces.

Finally they reached a corner of the hospital where Keira sat all alone with her hand linked with Jak's while Jak's immobile body laid on the white bed.

Keira looked up at the guys, her eyes were red from crying. She smiled at them but it quickly faded.

"Is, uh, everything ok?" Daxter asked concerned

"Yes…I guess," she murmured

"What's wrong cherry?" Sig asked

"Just worried, that's all" she replied as if it was usual

Sig raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Daxter hopped down from Sig and looked at his resting friend. He noticed that Jak's face seemed to be moulded into some kind of unrest. As if he wasn't at peace in his sleep. 

Kranzar entered the infirmary with one crewmember helping him to move about. The nurses ushered him to the empty bed next to Jak's. After Kranzar was seated Kranzar ordered the crewman to finish up on deck and to tell the other men to get some rest. The Crewman nodded to his CO and headed out.

A nurse came to look at the deep gush in his leg. Kranzar noticed his audience and gave a small smile. Then his brown eyes fell onto Daxter.

"Well there you are Daxter" he addressed, "I was meaning to thank you for saving my life"

"Don't mention it" Daxter said cooly, "I do this stuff all the time"

"I guess you proved my first assumptions about you were wrong" Kranzar continued, "But don't expect a feast in your honour. We're at a large set back and food is running scarce. I'll have to ask for back up. We cannot deal with these creatures. They are likely to return with larger numbers. I think they are the reason that there are no other wildlife here"

"So were stranded here?" Sig asked

"Yes until we can get some back up supplies and men, we're stranded here" Kranzar sighed not wanting to admit defeat.

"Great, it can't get any worse than this" Daxter quipped

Suddenly the lights flickered and they went out. Daxter sighed his features were in irony.

"Sorry, my bad. I guess I was wrong"

After some complaints and nurses stumbling through the dark. Candles were lit to ward off the darkness. 

"Well there goes our Eco supply" Kranzar sighed.

"Where is our back up supplies?" Sig asked wanting to ask before

"Gone" Kranzar simply replied, "We now depend on Commander Torn to send in supplies. I'll send a message tonight"

"So we're gonna die?" Daxter exclaimed

"No" Kranzar, "Though tonight has got me thinking"

"About what?" Sig asked

"The Hora-quan attack" Kranzar told him, "As if they set out to wound us by destroying one of our Engines and taking our back up supplies. So we will be stranded to face the horrors that reside here"

"And not to mention getting the Eco in time to power the city's Shield Walls" Keira voice murmured from behind Daxter, catching on to Kranzar's suspicions

"Exactly. Since we're greatly delayed we can't get the Eco to the city in time to power the Shield Walls and so they'll eventually fail and the Hora-quan would be able to take the city for their own" Kranzar explained

"So this is all that ugly Second in command Metal head's doing?" Daxter growled, "Spa, Spur, Spurt…I can't remember his name. This is just great, just great! Nothing can possibly get any-"

"Don't say it cherry" Sig warned. Daxter shut his mouth.

"Look. There is nothing we can do until Torn comes with some back up. Until then I suggest you rest. We all had a hard and terrible night" Kranzar sighed tiredly as the nurse came back with a candle and started to bandage his leg up

Sig nodded. Daxter hopped onto Sig's shoulder. Sig turned to Keira.

"Are you coming cherry?" he asked

She gave a tired smile and looked at Jak sleeping form for the last time, "Yes I'm coming. How much I would like to be here with him I know he wont be up for hours and I'm extremely tired. They don't have extra beds and…"

"Whoa there Chilli Pepper" Sig held up his hand, "I asked a question not an explanation"

She went slightly pink with embarrassment, "Sorry"

Sig chuckled, "That's fine. We're all worried about him. He's a tough kid and he'll pull through fine"

Keira smiled again. Sig turned back around and headed out. Keira followed close behind.

***

Morning greeted the cooled air. The orange disc rose out of the water shining it's first light out and onto the water. Some Crew were up and around early but many personnel were sleeping. Lack of sleep and the attack from last night was enough to knock out people for ten hours.

Many guards were wounded from the attack. Some Crewmembers were involved in the fight and got their injuries also. But the saddest thing was that many men gave their lives that night. They died fighting an unknown but monstrous creatures.

So that's why, at midday, Captain Kranzar, a naval officer and a retired Krimson Guard himself gave a memorial service to those who gave their lives that night. Many guards during the service were greatly saddened. Many did not shed their tears at that particular moment for their friends and partners but they may shed them when they are by themselves.

Silence was ghostly as Kranzar finished his speech. The ocean seemed to cease it's never ending rhythm of water lapping for that minute. Sadness hung in the air as many hearts grieved alike. Even Daxter gave into the atmosphere and gave his respects, even if he never gave his respect to anything in his life.

Soon the service was over and they were left to split up and chatter amongst themselves. Keira headed towards the infirmary to check up on Jak. She had been worried about him. She didn't eat breakfast (even if the food wasn't worth the looking at) and had been by his side as much as she could. Sig decided to clean his gun and Daxter went to see Jak as well. There was nothing else to do until back up arrives.

Daxter approached the little corner of the infirmary that seemed to be empty. Many people still had their suspicions and fears of Jak. Especially when he beat Erol at the races and defeated the Metal Head leader Kor.

Keira was his only company, though he was never awake to appreciate it. Daxter came closer but stopped and hid when he heard Keira talking. He heard sobbing and sniffing. That indicated she was crying.

"Please wake up soon Jak" she whispered, "I'm here for you. I love you"

Daxter sighed. He felt something was lost in him. He loved Keira before Jak ever did. Daxter did everything for her and tried to impress her in his own witty way but she always had eyes for his friend. Daxter tried to hide it, bury it deep but it still hurt. The night they first kiss was like a stake through the heart. 

Daxter never wanted to admit it he was jealous. Jealous that his friend had the only girl he loved. Jealous that everyone was normal and he was stuck in his orange fluffy body. He knew he was one of a kind. There was no other 'animal' like him. Though on the outside it seems he's enjoying himself on the inside he was hurting.

No wonder he was addicted to partying. It was his way of getting away from his inside hurt.

Daxter sighed and walked from his hiding place towards the door. Keira saw him.

"Daxter" she cried, "Wait where you going?"

Daxter half turned, "To get something to eat that won't try to eat me"

He ment that as a joke from the breakfast he had earlier but his voice was flat and toneless. He continued his way out leaving Keira wondering. She turned to Jak who still lay on his bed sleeping.

"I wonder what's eating him," she murmured to herself

TBC…


	7. Taking over

I just want to say, thanks to those reviews and I ask for more because I would like to know how I'm going with this. This story is going to get weird if not already, but Im trying to keep it real so bare with me :)

In this chapter Jak is taken over. He's not in control of his body…so bear in mind.

Moohahahahaha :p

Happy reading. ~Loz~

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

_Jak felt himself floating through darkness. Time and space was forgotten, he searched for a light through the endless abyss of darkness but none was there._

_He felt lost and alone. _

_He didn't know how long he was there but he felt relieved when he realised he was back in the secret forest again. In front of the dormant Dark Eco and saw the green moon light up the sky. He also saw a familiar figure._

_"Go away!" Jak growled at the shadow that stood in front of him_

_"Why?" the deep voice asked_

_"Let me rest! Just leave me alone! In peace," Jak pleaded more. He couldn't stand this tiredness that was beginning to weaken him_

_The figure merely laughed, "Fool! I waited for this day! This night where I shall have control! I shall rule in your place and start my terror on the world"_

_"How?" Jak asked, "How can you take my place?"_

_The figure's black shape began to form into colour, revealing recognisable features. Jak gasped as he looked at the person standing in front of him._

_It was him…his Dark Eco side. The side that helped him through so much, the side that many feared, the side that was a slave to Dark Eco…_

_"I though you would figure it out but you're so shallow. All this time you have used me. You're famous because of me. You defeated Kor because of me! Without me you're nothing Jak! Nothing!" it spat, "I want my freedom! So I'll use you the way you used me, like a puppet on a string"_

_"What? How? How is this possible?" Jak shook his head in disbelief_

_"Dark Eco Jak. Its power is unknown to us. I foresaw the attack with the Metal Heads when I released the Dark Bomb on the large Metal Head. You may have not but I did. I don't know why but when I'm in control I'm going to explore my power further. Make me more powerful"_

_"Why didn't you tell me?" Jak growled, "Instead of playing mind games?"_

_"Oh that is what you would of like wouldn't you?" Dark Jak spat, "To be the hero and use me again!"_

_"I'm sorry…" Jak backed away in some way feeling for his darker side, "I didn't realise…"_

_Dark Jak seemed to soften at that but his brow furrowed again as his dark anger returned._

_"You can't poison me with your light! I have weakened you and increased my power" Dark Jak shouted_

_"How did you increase your power? I haven't been near Dark Eco…" Jak shook his head puzzled_

_Dark Jak smiled, "Must I explain everything to you? Remember the times you acted a little irrationally? Well that was my input there. My effect was good. You put yourself down and blamed yourself. That made me stronger…so really you were doing all the hard work for me"_

_A triumphant smile crossed Dark Jak's face that made Jak boil. How could Jak fall for something like this? Anger burned in Jak's heart._

_"You'll pay for this!" Jak growled_

_"Likewise" replied his alter ego, "Say goodbye to your old life Jak, because I'm ruling the world solo and your coming along for the ride"_

_"No! You can't!" Jak shook his head_

_"Oh yes I can" Dark Jak smiled, "And I already did. Your mine, all mine. You're the puppet now. I use you as a disguise and cause pain to your friends…"_

_Jak got angrier at his nemesis's torment, "No! Leave my friends alone!"_

_An evil smile spread across his purple face, "Make me!"_

_Jak growled and lunged for the figure but he fell through as if Dark Jak was transparent. The purple being laughed, "Fool!"_

_Jak turned to see his Dark side walking closer. Jak rose to his feet their eyes locked. Jak, for the first time, saw the inky blackness of his eyes, the purple face, light horns, light purple hair, long nails…he was looking right into the eye of his demon. _

_Dark Jak laughed and pushed Jak over. Jak fell back but instead of grass he felt he felt inky cold thick liquid enveloping him. It felt cool but he was sinking like quicksand. He panicked and splashed about. He realised that he was in the Dark Eco pool. He screamed but Dark Jak just stood there laughing._

_Soon the liquid covered his face, Jak felt the long desire of Dark Eco no longer being there. The Dark Eco gave him no power, no strength…it gave him a prison._

***

Keira was nodding off to sleep when she heard moaning. She snapped from her lust for sleep and look towards Jak. Jak was moaning. He was awake!

Keira heart fluttered with joy as a big smile crossed her face.

"Jak!" she cried as Jak's eyes began to focus, "I'm so glad your awake!"

"Keira?" Jak asked, his voice was deep

"Jak!" Keira gave him a hug, her love poured out onto him

He shuddered. He pulled away almost straight way most to Keira's surprise. Jak looked around and sat up.

"You've been out for four days! I'm so glad you're awake," Keira told him

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he waved her off

She felt a bit hurt. She knew Jak acted different. Maybe he took more of a hit then first presumed.

"You want anything?" She asked trying to be helpful

Jak turned to her and glared, "Yeah for you to get lost. No more of that hugging and touchy stuff"

Keira couldn't believe what she was hearing but his words hurt her the same.

"Jak what's wrong?" she asked confused

"Nothing!" he growled, "Just leave me alone and don't came near me again!"

"I don't understand" she choked

He got up and walked out of the infirmary with acknowledging her last statement. Another rejection blow to her heart, she felt hot tears building in her eyes. After all her loyal-ness to him and he just waved her off… She sobbed. She didn't understand

***

Jak woke up.

_"Jak!" she cried as his eyes began to focus, "I'm so glad your awake!"_

_"Keira?" Jak, he cried but found his voice was deep_

_"Jak!" Keira gave him a hug, her love poured out onto him_

_Jak felt the warmth and wanted to hug back but his arms wouldn't return the favour._

_She noticed this and he found himself pulling away from her so quickly. He sat up on his bed. He saw he was in a small hospital._

_"You've been out for four days! I'm so glad you're awake," Keira told him_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah" he waved her off surprised the cold dark words escape his mouth_

_He saw the hurt in her eyes but she didn't show it on any other features of her face._

_"You want anything?" She asked_

_He found himself angry at her, "Yeah for you to get lost. No more of that hugging and touchy stuff"_

_Keira couldn't believe what she was hearing but his words hurt her the same._

_"Jak what's wrong?" she asked confused hurt was evident in her eyes._

_Jak wanted to say sorry. He wanted to say he loved her more than anything else in the whole entire world! When he tried his mouth didn't work. Fear gripped him._

_"Nothing!" he found his lips growling, "Just leave me alone_ _and don't came near me again!"_

"I don't understand" she choked 

His body turned away from her and walked out of the infirmary. Jak knew Keira was going to cry. He wanted to turn back. He wanted to be there for her but his body didn't comply. It just kept on walking towards the stairs that led to the deck.  Then the thought struck him.

_He wasn't in control of his own body anymore._

***

Jak headed out onto the deck and headed towards Starboard. On the way he passed Sig. Sig came up to him with Daxter perched on his shoulder.

Daxter on Sig's shoulder? Now I've seen it all, Jak thought 

Jak stopped when he approached Sig.

"Jak! Your awake!" Daxter cried as he hopped on Jak's shoulder, "Great, Sig's shoulder was getting a little to hard on the bottom"

Jak saw his hand grab his friend and practically threw him on the ground.

"Hey!" Daxter cried as he recovered from the hard fall, "What's the big idea? Don't tell me your shoulder hurts"

Jak sneered, "I don't carry flea bags around with me"

Jak turned to leave but Sig stopped him. The bigger man started down on him, Jak returned the gaze.

"What's the big idea cherry?" Sig asked sternly

"Yeah, did ya get up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Daxter added hurt was evident in his voice

"The only thing big around here is your ass, that wont get out of my way" Jak growled

Sig growled, "Don't start me cherry!"

"Cherry? Geez, am I red or something?" Jak mocked. He showed he wasn't afraid of the experienced Wastelander

"Why you little…" Sig stepped forward

"What's going on?" Captain Kranzar stepped in

"Me and Sig were having a little conversation" Jak explained, his voice was deep and undertone with threat

"Well what ever you two have between you save it for later," Kranzar ordered, "It's almost dark and we're expecting the bats to come around"

"No you stay out of it" Jak growled and pushed pass them

"Excuse me?" Kranzar boomed

Jak turned to the Captain and gave his trademark smile, "You heard me 'Captain'. Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong"

Oh man, what is Dark Jak doing? Jak wondered 

Kranzar growled, "Must I put you in a cell until you stop this appalling behaviour?"

"Appalling?" Jak raised his green eyebrows, "Now 'Captain' you wouldn't be starting something with me, would you now?"

Kranzar knew that Jak was looking for trouble. He didn't know what got into Jak's head but he wouldn't be accepting trouble here.

"No I am not. I am asking for you to step down?" Kranzar  

Jak laughed, his laugh was deep and hoarse, different from his usual cheery chuckle.

"Step down? Sure 'Captain' I'll step down…off the ship" Jak smirked as he turned to head towards the front of the ship

"You're not going anywhere Jak. It's dangerous! I don't care how much of a mood you're in" Kranzar stopped him again

Mood? He thinks I'm in a mood? You don't know the half of it buddy! Jak thought 

"Excuse me" Jak retorted, "I go where ever I please. Stop me if you wish but that will result in dire consequences"

Kranzar looked hard into Jak's cold and dangerous eyes. He saw them cold but if he looked deeper there was something there that was crying out for help. Kranzar folded his arms.

"I'm sorry Jak, but I'm afraid I can't let you go" Kranzar stood his ground, "You are not yourself"

Well duh! Jak thought 

He felt his lips mimic his thoughts. His eyes widened at this. He spoke!

"I-" he began but he felt himself being abruptly stopped

"Hey! This is my body now hang back like a good little man" Dark Jak growled 

_"No way I was here first!" Jak growled_

_"I have power here, not you!" Dark Jak growled_

_Jak felt himself loose control and curse himself for it. All he could do was watch his dark side control his body and offend his most trusted friends. He knew Dark Jak did it just to hurt him._

His friends heard him say "Well duh". Then his weird reaction when he said it. He was going to proceed further but he suddenly closed his eyes and held his head with his hand.

"Jak?" Kranzar said cautiously

Jak seemed not to hear him then finally his eyes snapped open and the cold stare returned, "I am leaving"

He turned and walked towards the front of the ship.

"You left me with no choice Jak…Guards, Seize him!" he ordered

Out of nowhere Krimson Guards came up to him. 

Jak just smiled, "Just like old times, ehy?"

The guards shot at him but Jak swiftly dodged them. He came upon one and knocked him out with one punch, then to another with a spinning kick. He came to another with an upper cut and another with a slam. The guards tried to shoot him but to their horror Jak was just too quick and deal them with deadly blows.

Daxter pulled his eyes away from his strange partner and saw Sig powering up his Peace Maker.

"What are you doing?" Daxter exclaimed

"He's actin strange, but I'll bet it has something to with his dreams he told us about. I'll explain later cherry," Sig explained

Sig released his trigger and the Peace Maker bolt slammed into Jak. Jak fell back.

Ow! That hurt! Hey I didn't know I could hurt…Jak thought 

Jak got up and sneered, "You shouldn't have done that…you're provoking me to do…drastic things. I guess you should of heed my warning"

Heed? I never used heed before. Jak thought, I guess my dark side has a way with words… 

Jak watched as all the Guards came and pointed their weapons at him. His dark side smiled to the challenge.

"Bring it on," his lips taunted

Jak felt a familiar sensation fill his muscles. Dark Eco sparked around him as his mutation began. The solders saw his and started shooting at him. Jak just jumped, higher than usual, out of the way. His transformation was complete and the demon was in full control.

The guards came, Dark Jak attacked them with his long purple claws. Dark Eco sparked out of them and zapped the guards as he slashed at them. Guards started to shoot their rifles at him. Some hit him but it did nothing.

He clawed his way through the solders and tossed them like rag dolls. He felt another bolt hit him. He felt it but it didn't hurt him nor caused him pain. Dark Jak turned to see Sig who's Peace Maker was pointed at him. Sig was powering it up, Dark Jak merely smiled.

"Shoot me all you want but I am resistant to your gun fire" he chuckled

Captain Kranzar saw all his solders wounded and looked at Jak, unbelieving what he saw.

"What wrong 'Captain'" Jak asked seeing Kranzar's reaction, "Never thought the stories were true erh? I am powerful aren't I"

"Alright who are you and what have you done with Jak?" Daxter cried to the purple creature before them

A smile appeared on his features, "I am Jak. I'm just the side you rarely see"

"Liar! You're not me!" Jak accused the entity in his mind 

_"Shut up! I am. Just the darker side of you" it hissed_

_"No you're not. Your just something made from Dark Eco" Jak continued_

_"Fool! You really believe that?" Dark Jak questioned_

_When Jak didn't say anything else he heard the wicked laugher. Tormenting him. It just burned Jak that he was foolish enough let his alter ego go free. He had control…he had control…_

"The Jak I know wouldn't be running around like this being an asshole" Daxter growled unaware what raged in his best friend's head

"Well I'm _not_ the Jak you know. I am the Jak you should of known" he replied, "And its going to be this way for the rest of my life" Dark Jak laughed

Dark Jak suddenly look towards the sky and sniffed the air then he looked at his 'friends' menacingly. 

"They are coming. Your guards are injured and you precious _hero_ will not be here to rescue you" the dark being laughed

Sig gritted his teeth and gripped his gun further. Kranzar was at the same anger but worry was evident in his features. Sig powered up his gun and fired at the dark creature. The creature laughed when he simply dodged it.

"Want to fight me Sig?" the creature asked rhetorically, "Well then lets do so"

Sig stepped forward but Kranzar stopped him with his hand. Sig turned to Kranzar in question. Kranzar had serious put pleading eyes.

"Fighting him in this reckless state will result in death for all of us. I am aware he is not himself…for reasons I don't know. But he's just wanting us to fight him, don't give him that satisfaction" Kranzar spoke wisely and felt Sig calm down

"Well alright cherry" Sig said hesitantly laying down his pride

"What backing out?" Dark Jak taunted, "What a shame"

"Yes. Way to go Sig!" Jak cried out happily. "Don't fight 'me' just yet" 

Dark Jak heard his good side cheering for his friend. Dark Jak growled anger pulsed through. He'll make Sig fight him and destroy him. Then Jak will go into more despair and hurt.

He was about to launch an attack but he decided against it. He felt his Dark power leaving, and 'his' body returning to its normal configuration.

Jak glared at them, "I will return and destroy you all very slowly"

With that he quickly turned and jumped of the ship and dived into water.

Once the danger passed Kranzar ordered a medical team on the ship.

"What on earth is wrong with Jak?" Kranzar boomed his voice was in annoyance

"I don't know" Sig shrugged, "But I don't like his attitude"

"He woke up like that," a voice murmured from behind them

They turned to see Keira. Her eyes were puffy and tearstained. She sniffed and a tissue was crunched in her trembling hands.

Daxter was first in, "What happened Keira?" Concern was apparent in his tone.

She looked at the little Ottsel then studied the floor, "He was acting weird. He told me go get lost"

With that she choked, the hurt was still there.

"He said other things… Though they were pretty lame they were filled with so much coldness…such anger…I…" she broke up into a sob

Jolva appeared by her side at this moment, wondering what was going on. She saw Keira cry and gave her new friend a shoulder to cry on. 

"So what do we do now?" Daxter asked

Krazar's face was creased with trouble and years of sea. He sighed as he rubbed his hand on his forehead then turn to the civilians, "We can't do anything for now about Jak. Night approaches and the bats are coming again. The supplies are due tomorrow so we'll have to hold on just for tonight"

They looked at him; their sad dismay eyes stared at him as he spoke. If he didn't have a good military training he would have crumbled at the angst they had. In the past four days everyone had been through a lot. The bat attacks every night had brought on more death, medical supplies were low, food supplies were low, they were stranded next to a unknown and dangerous land and now Jak acting strange sending more injures…physically as well as mentally.

Kranzar kept a poker face and turned to leave. He gathered what was left of his crew and prepared them for another battle.

TBC…


	8. Back up

Very sorry! I took so long for getting this chapter up! I had a writer's block, plus I have no Internet (anymore) on my computer, PLUS I had assignments and homework to do!

Ok, enough of my excuses… this is a short chapter but part nine is coming shortly. I promise!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hope dawned as the rising sun leaped out of the water once more. The calm ocean lapped the ship's edge as it floated, suspended in the shallows. Sea air greeted the up and early crew. It was incredibly calm, as if no battle happened the night before. 

Red dots appeared over the horizon. At first the crew didn't take notice but as they became bigger and bigger they realised that it was no mere illusion of the sun.

A crowd gathered on the deck pointing and whispering, their hopes rose, as the dots became recognisable air ships. They were painted red ships or as other people would have known them as Krimosn Guard air ships.

Soon everyone was awoken as a great stir of excitement rose. The Captain appeared on deck as the air ships approached the ship and hovered overhead. Crew ran around preparing for the three air ships to land. Loud noise filled the air as the air ships came closer to the metallic deck. With skill and experience from the driver the air ship landed safely and securely on the makeshift-landing pad.

The engines quiet down as the back doors swung open. The Captain greeted the personnel inside.

A whole squadron of Krimson Guard left the air ships and were followed by three recognisable characters. The Captain saluted the first one as he left the ship.

"Commander Torn" He announced, "I didn't expect to see you here"

"We've brought the supplies you asked for and the back up you needed" Torn replied instead

Sig approached the scene as Daxter stood on his shoulder. Daxter groaned when he saw Torn.

"Ohhh, great! Out of all the assholes they had to drag out of the military you had to come along" Daxter complained

Torn approached the orange fuzz and pulled out his small curved dagger. He shoved it near his throat, 

"Becareful what you say talking rat!" he growled, "Because I'm in no mood to put up with your stupid, annoying pathetic hide"

Daxter gulped and nodded. He got the message. Torn pulled away and realized that Daxter was on Sig's shoulder instead of Jak. He turned to Captain Kranzar, "Where's Jak?"

"He's gone" Sig replied making Torn jerk his head towards him, "He left yesterday"

"Why the hell did he leave?" Torn growled

"He was acting irrationally. We didn't have the chance to apprehend the problem" Kranzar cut in, "From what I was told it seems he was having some sort of problem for a while. He got attacked by one of the Bats from the land. We suspect that something must of happened during the attack that changed his behaviour"

Torn kept a hard face and sighed. Even if he didn't like Jak at the start, he had the underground up and going. He contributed in many ways which led to the down fall of the Baron and the defeat of the Metal Head leader Kor. Torn considered him a valued player in the scheme of things and even if Torn never showed it he was glad the Jak was apart of the team. But Daxter… that was a different story…

"You know where he went?" Torn asked 

"We don't know" Kranzar admitted, "He may have hideout on the land"

Torn nodded, "Well we brought medical and food supplies and extra guards. The retrieval team is coming in a few days to pick up on more Eco. The Shield Wall is critically low again. Ashelin, is taking care of matters while I'm here"

Kranzar nodded. Daxter sighed, "Why couldn't Ashelin come instead of you?"

"Because I'm handling this situation" Torn growled at Daxter

Out of the airship suddenly came two other characters that were a bit of a surprise. One was a tall frail woman who was blind and a familiar crossbred animal.

"Onin? Peaker?" Daxter exclaimed, "Well this party just deflated!"

"Oi, watch your mouth, rat boy!" Pecker growled

"Look who's clucking bird brain!" Daxter insulted

"Why you…" Pecker started

"Will you two cherries cut it out! It's worse than a petting zoo!" Sig growled

"Thank you" Torn sighed as he was going to yell at the two animals just the same, "Onin insisted on coming"

"Joy" Daxter mutter under his breath

"Sir" an old looking mechanic approached the Captain

"Ah, Tollanar. The man I wanted to see" the Captain nodded, "I want you and Jolva to get the engines fixed and the power back online"

"But, I don't have the necessary parts to repair the engine sir" Tollanar protested

"It's been brought in with the supplies needed" Kranzar explained, "Go and repair the ship"

Tollanar nodded and jogged off. Kranzar turned to Torn.

"We cannot locate anymore Eco due to these creatures. Every night they attack us and they already destroyed most of our equipment. It's pointless to sacrifice more lives" Kranzar replied

Torn nodded, "I know but we need this Eco, we depend on these shipments and the Metal Heads are advancing. We don't have time to look for more Eco pools or anything!"

Behind them Onin made some hand signs followed by blue light. Pecker, who was perched on top of her head, interpreted the signals.

"Onin says that the Bats you speak of are part of an ancient spell that was place there thousands of years ago. Since then many who stepped foot on the land barely escaped"

Torn turned. Kranzar stepped forward in curiosity. Onin made more hand signs and Pecker continued.

"The spell must be broken if you want to access the Eco freely"

"How did this 'spell' come about?" Krazar asked

Pecker waited until Onin started to make her sign language. Blue dust spread around her fingers and followed her actions.

"Some typical wants-to-take-over-the-world wizard tried to use his magic for evil, blah, blah, blah, the spell backfired on him and he remains trapped on the island with the Bats as his minions"

"Great" Torn said flatly

"So can this 'spell' be broken?" Kranzar asked

Onin replied in her hand signals.

"Onin says: It can be broken but you'll have to go into the heart of the land to face him" Pecker translated

"Face who?" Daxter asked

"The wizard, stupid" Pecker scolded

"So your telling me that a ancient wizard is making some bats attack us and the only way to brake the 'spell' is to kill him?" Torn almost snorted the words out

"Isn't that what I just said?" Pecker asked in sarcasm

"And how do we kill him?" Kranzar inquired further

Onin made more signs with her delicate bony fingers, her hands talking a language that they never understood, with the exception of Pecker (of course).

"Because the magic is old, it has to be countered with an ancient spell as well" Pecker continued, "Onin says she can counter the spell but will need special ingredients"

"Oh, I love cooking!" Daxter rubbed his hands together

Everyone seemed to ignore his comment.

"Well what do you need?" Kranzar asked

"Wait, hold on a second" Torn cut in before Onin could reply, "Don't tell me Captain that your going for all this Hokus Pokus?"

Kranzar turned to Torn, "With all due respect Commander, I had travelled the world and I have seen more weirdest and 'magical' things that anyone has seen in two lifetimes, I've experience first hand with the supernatural, I had a brush of death with the paranormal and faced more Hora-quan than one Nest can produce. Now if I am willing to go for this 'Hokus Pokus', it's not because I'm gullible, it's because I know it maybe the only way to save my men from dying out there and giving us free access to the Eco that is here"

Torn looked long and hard into Kranzar's brown eyes then turned away.

"Fine. I trust that you know what your doing" Torn murmured and moved away from the group

Kranzar turned to the strange pair, "Sorry, you may go on"

"What's his problem?" Pecker grunted

"Nothing. He doesn't believe in all this magic and the supernatural" Kranzar replied

Onin started her hand signs, Pecker translated.

"Onin needs a few things. A Treskin Flower, Kurb seeds, Araga Root, a few hurbs and spices, Fallie leaves and a rubber ducky"

"A rubber ducky?" Daxter exclaimed, "What on earth is that for?"

"You don't wanna know" Pecker shook his head

Kranzar nodded, "I'll get these for you but in the meantime I'll arrange your quarters"

Kranzar directed the old woman and the bird-monkey below deck. Daxter hopped off Sig's shoulder and travelled somewhere else. Sig went off to get some breakfast.

***

"Now lets see if it will work," Tollanar said hopefully as he finished screwing in the last bolt. 

"Alright" Jolva replied as she approached the control panel.

Tollanar jogged away and headed over to her daughter. Jolva pressed a series of buttons and the loud low hum was heard. Then the turbines in the engine started up as the vibration in the floor got more intense.  Finally Blue Eco was pumped in and the engine made a high pitch sound. The whole place rattled as the huge engines were gathering energy.

"Ha Ha! We did it Jolva! We did it!" Tollanar cried in joy and gave his daughter a victorious hug

"Lets report to the Captain" Jolva mirroring the smile that her father had.

She pressed more buttons on the panel and the engines stopped running and the humming died. Things stopped working, signalling the end of the test.

TBC… 


End file.
